Une nouvelle tentation
by So-Amel
Summary: Depuis son départ, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même mais je ne vis plus pour moi. Cette annonce a changé ma vie et m'a redonné le gout à la vie. Une nouvelle version de Tentation, après le départ de l'être aimé ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

_Voici ma nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ..._

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais je suis l'auteur de cette fiction.**

* * *

**Prologue :**

**D**epuis son départ, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même mais je ne vis plus pour moi.  
Il m'a laissé avec pour celle explication qu'il en avait assez de jouer un rôle, qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Le petite humaine que je suis était tombée amoureuse de lui, j'avais crus en ses mots, en ses baisers, en son amour mais tous n'était que mensonge. J'avais sans doute été un jeu pour passer leur éternité ! Je les imaginais rigolant en famille sur mon sujet, cette humaine qu'ils avaient su manipuler.  
J'avais voulu sombrer, ne plus m'occuper de moi, me laisser mourir mais une révélation a tous changé dans ma vie. Je devais changer de vie, changer tous pour être une nouvelle personne, une femme.

**C**ette annonce a changé ma vie et m'a redonné le gout à la vie. Une nouvelle version de Tentation, après le départ de l'être aimé ...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**U**ne semaine, oui, une semaine que je vis à Juneau en Alaska. J'ai tout quitté sans donner d'explications à personne, même pas à Charlie. Il y a un mois et demi, le seul homme que j'aimais de tout mon être, le seul homme que j'aimerais dans toute ma vie me quittait en me disant qu'il était las de jouer un rôle et que je ne lui apportais rien de bon.

**C**omment expliquer la sensation que l'on ressent quand vous voyez toute votre vie s'écrouler sous vos yeux ? J'étais devenu une épave, je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais plus par peur d'avoir des cauchemars et restais cloîtrée chez moi toute la journée.

**I**l était parti avec toute sa famille, ma meilleure amie et ceux que je considérais comme ma deuxième famille; lui m'avait abandonné dans cette forêt et eux étaient partis sans un mot. Depuis leur départ je n'arrivais plus ou plutôt je ne pouvais plus faire confiance à quiconque. Je les avais crus, ils m'avaient dis que j'étais comme leur fille, il m'avait dit que j'étais la seule personne qu'il n'a jamais aimé, qu'il ne me quittera jamais mais tout n'était que mensonges.

**J**e suis et resterais une simple humaine jusqu'à ma mort, un jeu, une passade, un jouet pour passer un peu de son éternité. Comment avais-je pu le croire ? Comment un être comme lui aurait pu tomber amoureux d'une banale et insignifiante humaine. Je n'avais plus rien pouvant me montrer leur existence ou leur présence, « comme si je n'avais jamais existé », il avait tous reprit avant son départ.

**I**l y a exactement trois semaines, je ne me sentais pas bien et je suis donc allée à l'hôpital. Le médecin que j'avais vu m'avait fait une prise de sang pour regarder si tout était en ordre mais il pensait que c'était sûrement une gastro. Seulement, le lendemain, je reçu un coup de fil m'avertissant que j'étais enceinte.

**J**'avais instinctivement posé ma main sur mon ventre car il était et est la seule chose qui me reste de lui, une partie de lui et de moi. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas avertir Charlie ou qui que soit d'autre, car le père de ce bébé est un vampire et n'était pas censé pouvoir avoir un enfant. Après avoir reposé le combiné de téléphone ma première pensée fut pour lui, je pouvais essayer de le retrouver. Même si je savais que je n'y arriverais surement pas mais imaginons que ça arrive, je ne veux pas qu'il reste avec moi pour le bébé ou par obligation. J'espérais secrètement qu'Alice ait une vision et vienne me trouver mais rien, pas un coup de fil, pas une visite. A quoi je pense, qu'elle va venir ou qu'ils vont venir mais je suis seule, ils ne m'ont pas quitté pour revenir ensuite, c'est idiot.

**J**e me devais de prendre une décision mais pas seulement pour moi, pour le bébé et ma famille. Je ne veux pas que ma grossesse s'ébruite dans Forks et que mon père puisse avoir honte de moi. Je pris donc la décision de partir. J'avais des économies sur un compte et mon père et ma mère m'avaient fait un compte de secours pour l'université. Je m'étais donnée une semaine pour préparer mon départ, ainsi j'avais créé un nouveau compte et transféré l'argent dessus. J'avais aussi loué un petit appartement et trouvé un travail à Juneau.

**P**ourquoi Juneau me direz-vous ? Tous d'abord c'est hors du pays et on ne pourra sans doutes pas m'y retrouver et deuxièmement l'université ou je voudrais aller plus tard est là-bas, si j'arrive à y aller. Pour ma dernière année de lycée, je la finirais par correspondance pour avoir mon diplôme.

**J**'étais partie en laissant un mot à mon père car je ne voulais pas lui dire à vive voix et devoir lui donner la vraie raison. Je lui avais promis de lui écrire quand je le pourrais et que je partais pour mon bien et pas sur un coup de tête. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas me chercher car je suis majeure et que c'était une décision réfléchie. Alors c'est avec toutes les affaires que j'ai pu prendre la route et arriver dans cette nouvelle ville ou il fait froid.

**J**'étais donc arrivée il y a une semaine et je commençais le travail demain dans un petit café de la ville en tant que serveuse. Mon appartement est assez petit, il y a deux chambres, une salle de bain et une pièce qui fait cuisine, salon et salle à manger en même temps ( image ). J'avais communiqué avec les propriétaires qui sont un couple dans la trentaine, ils m'ont acceptée immédiatement et surtout quand je leur ai raconté mon histoire en omettant bien sûre de dire que le futur père est un vampire. Puis nous avions eu une discussion autour d'un café dans ma nouvelle demeure et j'avais appris qu'Hanna ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant malgré toutes leurs tentatives et qu'ils étaient en procédure d'adoption depuis quelques années. Ils ont trouvé la petite fille à adopter mais ils doivent encore attendre avant de la récupérer à cause des papiers.

**J**e dois dire qu'en une semaine j'avais très vite sympathisé avec ma propriétaire mais j'avais toujours aussi peur de m'attacher, peur qu'on se joue de moi ou de perdre la personne en question une seconde fois. Par ailleurs je ne suis pas sincère avec elle, je ne me vois pas lui dire que je dois sûrement porter un vampire ou un demi-vampire. Ne pas lui dire la vérité me gêne mais j'ai promis de garder le secret et je veux surtout protéger mon bébé.

**C**ette discussion avait eu lieu le lendemain de mon arrivé, et je dois dire que j'avais été surprise qu'ils veuillent m'aider. Je me souviens parfaitement de la conversation et des émotions que j'ai ressenties.

**Flash Back**

**N**ous étions dans la pseudo cuisine, et nous parlions depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Matt, son époux nous avait quittées depuis peu car il avait une importante réunion.

- Bella, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, de soutient nous sommes là ! Je vais paraître un peu rapide mais je sais ce que c'est d'être toute seule du jour au lendemain. Je suis partie de chez moi pour réaliser mon rêve et je veux que tu sache que tu peux venir frapper à notre porte pour toi ou le bébé.  
- Merci ... ça me touche vraiment !  
- De rien ... euh je ne sais pas si la décoration te plaît mais je peux enlever des meubles si tu veux mettre des neufs ! Tu as juste à acheter la vaisselle et des petites bricoles.  
- Oui, je dois aller les acheter demain en attendant je mange des plats préparés ! Dis-je avec un sourire.  
- D'accord ... je dois te laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous et merci pour le café. Merci aussi pour la discussion, ça ma fais plaisir.

**S**ur ce, elle se leva et me fit la bise après que nous ayons programmées une après-midi shopping demain. Elle m'avait promis que nous n'irions pas dans les boutiques de vêtements.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**L**e lendemain nous avions trouvé la vaisselle pour mon appartement, les courses pour remplir le frigo et avions fait le tour de la ville. J'avais remarqué quelques boutiques pour bébé et je mettais promis d'y aller dans quelques mois. J'avais aussi repéré la bibliothèque, la piscine, le cinéma et l'université. Elle m'avait invitée dans un petit restaurant le midi et nous avions bien rigolé contrairement à mon aversion pour le shopping. Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement, j'avais étudié plus qu'il n'en fallait pour être en avance sur le programme que je m'étais fixée.

**A**lors j'étais là, dans mon salon à contempler les cadres que j'avais acheté avec Hanna. L'un d'eux contenait une photo de Charlie et moi, un autre une photo de Jacob et moi et le dernier était remplit d'une photo de mes amis du lycée. Il restait des cadres vides que j'avais accrochés. Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à eux, à lui mais je n'y arrivais pas. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais étaient parties ou je les avais quittées pour leur bien mais j'avais peur car je ne savais toujours pas si mon bébé allait bien. Le médecin de Forks m'avait demandé de faire une échographie mais je lui avais dis que je la ferais à Juneau. Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Si jamais mon bébé n'est pas comme les autres qui sait ce qui lui arrivera et la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider n'est pas là. Carlisle aurait pu m'aider, celui qui avait prétendu me considérer comme sa fille.

**J**e mis fin à mes pensées trop douloureuses pour aller me coucher mais une fois dans mon grand lit vide mes pensées refirent surface. Finalement je m'endormis d'épuisement mais ma nuit ne fut pas de tous repos ! Encore ce maudit cauchemar, sa présence, lui ...

* * *

_Donner moi vos premières impressions sur ce premier chapitre_

_J'espère qu'il vous plut !_

_Bisous à tous_

**_Amel_**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ma nouvelle vie

_Bonjour a tous, voici le second chapitre d'Une Nouvelle Tentation._

_Par ailleurs, merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça me touche beaucoup et me donne envie de continuer cette fiction._

_Un grand merci à qui me corrige depuis peu et qui doit vraiment trouver des fautes incroyables ..._

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais je suis l'auteur de cette fiction.**

_Bonne Lecture à tous ..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**E**ncore et toujours ce même cauchemar. Auparavant je LE voyais en train de me quitter dans cette forêt mais depuis que je suis enceinte, je fais le même rêve. Il est là avec toute sa famille pour récupérer le bébé et me laisser toute seule, il me l'enlève et personne ne dit rien. La première fois que j'ai fais ce rêve, je m'étais barricadée dans ma petite chambre d'adolescente à Forks pour ne plus en sortir. J'avais finalement pris le courage de franchir le pas de la porte mais depuis je fais toujours ce cauchemar.

**N**e trouvant pas le sommeil, je me levais et regardais l'heure. Ma première journée de travail commençait dans un peu plus de trois heures et je ne savais pas comment faire pour passer le temps. L'appartement était rangé et il n'y avait plus de linge à faire ou de ménage, mon ancienne maison me manquait, surtout Charlie. Je ne dois pas penser à lui mais à mon avenir et à mon bébé, je suis parti pour protéger mon père autant physiquement que moralement. Je finis par prendre mes cours pour réviser pendant deux heures. Je partis ensuite me laver et m'habiller pour aller au travail. Une fois le tout fait je pris mes clés, mon sac, mon manteau sans oublier les gants et l'écharpe et partis pour une journée qui serait sûrement angoissante.

**L**e trajet fut rapide car le petit restaurant n'était pas très loin de mon nouveau chez moi. Je franchis la porte et je pus constater qu'il y avait déjà du monde. Finalement je me dirigeais vers le comptoir et me présentais comme la nouvelle serveuse. Quelques minutes plus tard je portais l'uniforme jaune claire et me trouvais derrière le comptoir à servir.

**L**a journée fut enrichissante, tous d'abord les clients étaient vraiment sympathiques et mes collègues aussi. J'avais sympathisé avec la patronne, elle travaillait également dans le petit restaurant ainsi que son mari qui est le cuisinier. Ils avaient ouvert leur établissement il y a quelques années et avaient décidé d'y travailler pour avoir moins de frais et ils employèrent un apprenti et deux serveuses. Madame Bakers avait absolument voulu que je l'appelle Lily malgré qu'elle soit mon employeur. Je n'avais pas voulu camoufler ma grossesse pour avoir ce job mais j'avais été franche sur les causes de mon déménagement et Lily en avait été ravie. Elle m'avait proposé d'aménager mes horaires quand j'aurais accouché et elle m'avait certifié que je pourrai venir au travail avec le bébé car elle aménagerait la petite pièce de pause pour l'accueillir.

**L**es jours passaient et se ressemblaient : je me réveillais, j'allais au travail et finissais à 16 heures pour ensuite bosser sur mes cours puis j'allais me coucher après avoir parlé une bonne heure à mon ventre rebondi. Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir d'enfant mais j'aimais mon bébé, je lui parlais tous les soirs, lui racontais des histoires et surtout je lui parlais de son père et des Cullens. Je ne savais pas si ce petit bout se trouvant à l'intérieur de moi pouvait m'entendre mais il est et restera la seule chose qu'il me reste et qui compte pour moi.

**J**e travaillais tous les jours sauf le dimanche car je voulais mettre de l'argent de côté avant la naissance du bébé. Quand je ne suis pas au travaille, je passe le plus claire de mon temps à travailler mes cours et j'avais pris beaucoup d'avance dans mes révisions. Je sortais de chez moi uniquement pour les courses, le travail et le dimanche ou je me baladais dans un parc emmitouflée dans mon manteau. J'aimais me balader, voir la verdure qui me rappelait Forks et ses grandes forêts ainsi que mon père.

**L**e temps passait assez vite je dois dire et mon ventre gonflait à vue d'œil. J'avais programmé une journée entre fille avec Hanna pour me changer les idées et sortir de chez moi. Par ailleurs, Lily trouvait que je devais me reposer pour le bébé ou sortir m'amuser. Ma propriétaire venait souvent me voir, pour parler autour d'un café ou pour m'aider à réviser, j'avais trouvé en elle une amie. Certes elle ne connait pas entièrement mon passé mais elle sait que ma meilleure amie m'a laissé, ainsi que sa famille que je considérais comme ma deuxième famille et lui. Hanna me soutenait et m'empêchait de broyer du noir toute seule dans mon appartement. Prise dans mes songes sur le canapé, j'avais oublié de m'habiller. Je partis en vitesse et une fois finit la sonnette retentit. J'ouvris la porte pour découvrir Hanna tous sourire devant moi.

- Tu es prête ?  
- Oui, je prends mon sac et mes clés !  
- On prend ma voiture, je vais t'attendre en bas.

**J**e partis chercher mes affaires et fermais la porte, je descendis les escaliers doucement par peur de tomber et que ma maladresse ne revienne. Je faisais beaucoup attention depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse car je n'étais plus la seule dans ce corps et je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. J'arrivais sur le parking et montais dans la voiture sur le siège passager.

- Où allons-nous ? Demandais-je.  
- J'ai pensé que regarder dans les magasins pour bébé te changerais les idées et puis j'ai aussi quelques petites courses à faire. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Je demande ça un peu tard je sais mais je viens tous le temps chez toi et je voudrais te montrer mon chez moi !  
- Heu, oui j'accepte ... je t'aiderais à faire le repas.  
- Non non, tu es notre invité et une amie, tu as le droit d'aller dans la cuisine mais uniquement pour me tenir compagnie. Dit-elle avec un air faussement énervée.  
- Ok ok, je laisse les armes. Dis-je en rigolant.

**L**e reste du trajet fut consacré aux anecdotes, elle me racontait son mariage et les frasques de son frère, aussi sa journée. Je lui avais raconté des anecdotes sur ma maladresse légendaire et nous avions beaucoup rit. Puis nous étions arrivées à destination, elle m'avait entrainé dans un grand magasin consacré aux bébés.

- Viens je vais te montrer la chambre que j'aimerais pour la petite. Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

**N**ous avions traversé plusieurs allées et j'avais juste eu le temps de remarquer quelque chose dont je me promis d'aller voir de plus près un peu plus tard. Elle s'arrêta net devant une magnifique chambre blanche et marron claire avec des draps rose, une vraie chambre de petite fille.

- Tu en pense quoi ?  
- Elle est magnifique !  
- Merci, je voulais avoir ton avis ! Nous allons l'acheter dès que les papiers seront terminés, nous ne voulons pas avoir de faux espoir.  
- Tu as raison ... mais ... tu pourrais acheter des trucs au fur et à mesure. Je veux dire ce n'est pas en achetant des affaires que tu auras de la mal chance.  
- Oui, enfin j'ai peur ... mais tu as raison. J'ai craqué sur un ensemble mais je n'ose pas l'acheter donc je viens le voir souvent. Ce magasin est comme un paradis pour moi. Enfin bon ...  
- Je te propose un truc nous achetons toutes les deux un vêtement sinon nous ne sortons pas !  
- Ok, allons-y alors ...

**N**ous partions chacune de notre côté pour trouver notre merveille, elle savait déjà quoi acheter alors que moi je n'en n'avais aucune idée. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas le sexe de mon bébé donc je ne sais pas quoi acheter. Je tournais dans les rayons et m'arrêtai net devant une paire de petits chaussons pour nourrisson. C'était tellement petit que je fondis en larme, j'avais craqué pour cette paire et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ceux-ci mais je passais par le rayons des chambres et je fus enfin devant ce que j'avais remarqué tout à l'heure quand Hannah me tirait par bras. Une magnifique chambre dans les tons mixtes en blanc et beige. Je dus rester un long moment devant celle-ci avant de partir rejoindre Hanna près des caisses. Elle me sourit et me montra son ensemble qui je dois dire était très mignon. Je lui montrais les petits chaussons et elle me dit que c'était un très bon choix, et que cette paire irait à une petite fille comme à un petit garçon.

**J**'étais très fatiguée de cette journée, car mes cauchemars m'empêchaient de dormir et nous avions courus un peu partout cette après-midi. Je rentrais chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche chaude mais avant de me réfugier dans la salle de bain, je partis déposer mon achat dans mon armoire. Puis je me réfugiais dans la douche pour me relaxer et me détendre. En rentrant dans la chambre je me sentis d'aplomb pour rejoindre Hanna à son appartement qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du mien. Je m'habillais rapidement puis je sortis et fermais la porte pour ensuite monter un étage et frapper à la porte.

- Re !  
- Toujours aussi en forme on dirait. Dis-je avec sourire.  
- Et toi toujours aussi fatiguée. Aller rentre ne reste pas là.

**L**a soirée fut agréable, nous avions beaucoup rigolé, elle m'avait fait visiter son appartement et elle m'avait aussi expliqué les aménagements qu'ils comptaient faire dans la chambre vide qui serait la chambre de la petite. Son mari rentrerais tard donc je ne l'avais pas vu, nous avions ainsi passé une soirée entres filles. Je rentrais chez moi et partis directement me coucher après avoir mis mon pyjama. J'étais exténuée, et demain je travaillais. Je m'endormis dès que ma tête eu touché l'oreiller et pour une fois mon sommeil fut sans cauchemars ; je rêvais de mon bébé.

* * *

_Donner moi vos premières impressions sur ce second chapitre_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plut !_

_Bisous à tous_

**_Amel_**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Chapitre plus long que les deux précédants suite à mon retard !_

_Onja : Je suis d'accord pour que tu devienne ma correctrice. ( J'ai une correctrice maintenant, Désolée )_

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais je suis l'auteur de cette fiction.**

_Bonne Lecture à tous ..._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**P**lus le temps passait, plus mon ventre s'arrondissait pour laisser apparaitre un petit ventre montrant ma grossesse. Hanna m'avait dit que mon ventre se voyait plus qu'avant car j'avais maigri. J'étais enceinte de trois mois et je ne savais toujours pas si mon bébé allait bien. À bien y penser, je ne savais rien à propos de ma grossesse, je ne savais pas le temps qu'elle allait durer, ni les effets sur ma santé ou sur celle du bébé. La seule personne pouvant être susceptible de m'aider était partie avec lui et j'avais peur de voir un autre médecin.

**D**epuis mon déménagement, je mettais installée dans une routine pour m'éviter de penser. Je faisais tout pour ne pas être plongée dans mes pensées, pour ne pas penser à lui alors je me noyais dans le travail au restaurant et dans mes études. Je me fatiguais la journée pour qu'une fois rentrée je tombe comme une masse dans mon lit. Quand je n'étais pas fatigué, je révisais jusque tard dans la nuit. Au début je tenais le coup, j'arrivais à compenser ma fatigue et mon sommeil mais cela devenais de plus en plus difficile.

**J**e revenais du travail, ou j'avais servi des tonnes de café et des tas de plats, j'étais exténuée. Lily trouvait que j'avais mauvaise mine et faisait tous pour que je prenne une ou deux journées de repos mais je ne voulais pas ou plutôt ne pouvais pas. J'avais peur de me retrouver seule avec mes pensées et de souffrir, je revenais fatiguée le soir pour m'endormir directement empêchant ainsi mes pensées de vagabonder.

**J**e mis mes clés sur la table basse et parti me dévêtir de mon manteau et troquer mes chaussures pour ma paire de chausson, dans la minuscule pièce qui me sert de placard. Une fois cela fait, je partis directement dans la cuisine pour prendre un café et m'installer sur la table du salon. Il n'était que 18h et je voulais réviser encore un peu malgré l'avance que j'avais engendrée.

**J**'étais tellement dans mes cours que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer ! Je mangeais tous les jours à la même heure depuis des années mais depuis que je vivais seule je n'avais plus d'horaire fixe. Je partis à la cuisine et me préparais un petit quelque chose sachant que je n'avais pas beaucoup faim. D'ailleurs je ne mangeais pas beaucoup depuis quelque temps et cela inquiétait Hanna qui m'avait demandé d'aller voir le docteur, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je lui avais dit que j'avais pris rendez-vous dans deux semaines, me laissant ainsi un petit peu de temps pour trouver une solution, ou inventer un mensonge à lui fournir.

**J**e mangeais rapidement et repartis sur mes cours, j'avais prévu de faire des exercices. Ce que je fis jusqu'à minuit puis je partis enfiler mon pyjama et je plongeais dans les draps froids de mon lit. J'avais froid, ce qui est ironique puisque quand il était là avec moi et me serrait dans ces bras pendant mon sommeil, je n'avais pas froid. Je me levais donc en vitesse pour aller dans la cuisine ou je mis de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Je partis chercher dans mon placard des bouillotes, je les avais achetées par désespoir il y a deux semaines car le froid m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue. Une fois que l'eau fut chaude je la divisais en deux dans les deux bouillotes et repartis me coucher. L'une était à mes pieds et l'autre près de mon ventre sous la couverture. Je m'endormis rapidement et entama un nouveau rêve, autre que celui ou ils venaient m'enlever le bébé.

**J**'étais prise dans un profond sommeil accompagnée de mon rêve. Lui et moi, lors de cette journée, qui, il y à peu près trois mois, était exceptionnelle. J'étais plongée dans mon rêve, je ressentais toutes les émotions que j'avais ressenties à ce moment là mais tout est différent. Maintenant, en faisant ce rêve je sais, oui je sais qu'il me quittera peu après mon anniversaire.

**Flash back**

**J**'avais passé la matinée à me préparer car Edward nous avait organisés une journée en amoureux sans personne de sa famille ou de la mienne pour nous déranger. Mon père passait la journée ainsi que la nuit à La Push avec Billy, ils devaient aller pêcher puis il y avait un feu de camp. La famille Cullen partait tout le week-end pour camper même si contrairement à d'habitude il n'y avait pas de soleil. Nous devrions donc seuls à partir de midi.

**D**onc je me faisais chouchouter par ma meilleure amie, nous avions étaient faire les magasins avec Rosalie et Esmée après les cours et elle m'avait encore une fois refait toute ma garde robe. Ainsi après qu'Alice est jouée à la poupée avec moi, je me retrouvais vêtue d'un jeans blanc avec des bottes marron et un long gilet marron clair. Je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes, il me regarda de la tête aux pieds avec son sourire en coin. Quand je fus arrivée au bout des escaliers, il me tendit sa main que je saisis sans hésitation. Il me tira contre lui et m'embrassa d'un baiser rapide mais tendre.

- Tu es magnifique ! Me souffla-t-il près de l'oreille.  
- ... Merci ... Dis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.  
- Nous pouvons y aller.., viens !

**I**l nous dirigea vers sa voiture et me tint la portière pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Quelques instants plus tard il était à mes côtés devant le volant. Le trajet ne fut pas long il nous arrêta dans un endroit qui ne mettait pas inconnu. Nous étions sur le chemin pour nous rendre à la clairière et si je me souvenais bien le reste du chemin signifiait marcher. Quand je fus sortie de la Volvo, il me tendit encore une fois sa main avec son sourire en coin. Je m'en saisis et me retrouver l'instant d'après sur son dos. Je fermais les yeux durant le trajet pour les rouvrir une fois qu'il fut stoppé. Il me posa au sol et je pus détailler la clairière, elle était toujours aussi belle et il y avait une grande nappe prête à accueillir un pique-nique.

**N**otre déjeuné fut agréable, nous avions discuté et j'avais mangé les délicieux plat qu'il avait confectionné, avec l'aide d'Esmée, durant ma séance de torture. Après avoir mangé et rangé, nous nous étions allongés sur l'herbe. J'avais la tête sur son torse et il faisait des cercles avec ses doigts sur le dos de ma main. Nous contemplions le paysage, c'était un de ses moments ou seul le silence pouvait gâcher notre si belle après-midi. Je dus m'endormir car je fus réveillée par de légers baiser sur mon visage, ainsi j'ouvris difficilement les paupières pour découvrir mon apollon aux yeux dorés. Nous nous regardions chacun dans les yeux et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Finalement, je reçu une goutte de pluie qui mis fin a notre échange visuel et il rompit le silence.

- Bien dormi ?  
- Hum oui ! Tu es très confortable ...  
- Nous devrions rentrer, il se fait tard et le temps va changer !  
- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demandais-je en me relevant alors qu'il était déjà debout en train de plier le drap sur lequel nous étions.  
- Assez ...  
- Oh !

**I**l rangeait le drap dans le panier ou se trouvait les restes de mon déjeuné puis je fus surprise d'être sur son dos. Avant de partir pour rejoindre la voiture, il n'oublia pas de me dire de fermer les yeux, ce que je fis. Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions trempés devant la Volvo, je m'engouffrai frigorifiée dans l'habitacle et il démarra une fois qu'il fut sur le siège conducteur.

**N**ous arrivions vite devant chez moi alors que je tremblais de plus en plus tellement j'avais froid. Quand le contact de la voiture fut coupé, il vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me conduire à l'intérieur. Il nous emmena dans ma chambre et me déposa sur le sol pour ensuite partir jusque dans la salle de bain. Il revint avec des serviettes pour m'aider à me sécher. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux tout en rigolant puis il s'arrêta. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, il était tellement beau, encore plus beau que d'habitude. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin que des petits baisers par peur de me blesser mais je pouvais toujours tenter. Je m'étais mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était chaste pour devenir plus pressant, nos langues formaient un ballet. Il relâcha mes lèvres subitement et j'étais encore une fois déconcertée. Je ne comprenais pas ! Je n'étais certes pas la fille la plus jolie mais j'étais sa petite amie.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je dans un souffle.  
- Je ne peux pas Bella ! Je ne veux te faire du mal, te blesser !  
- Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ! Alice t'aurais prévenu si il devait se produire quelque chose ou elle te préviendrait.  
- Je ne peux pas ...  
- Nous pouvons toujours essayer ...

- ... Je comprends ! Je suis repoussante ! Je suis banale, et comme le dise beaucoup au lycée, je ne te mérite pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'as choisie, déclarais-je au bord des larmes et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

**J**e fus coupé dans mon élan par ses lèvres, le baiser était langoureux et je ne pouvais protester. Sans lâcher mes lèvres, il nous dirigea vers mon lit et m'allongea délicatement dessus. Il fit une descente dans mon cou en déposant une série de baisers alors que ses mains passaient doucement sous mon t-shirt. J'eu un léger frisson au contact de ses mains gelées et il s'arrêta en relevant la tête vers moi. Je pris l'assaut de ses lèvres pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait continuer. Il continua alors son exploration en remonta de plus en plus ses mains, il frôla mon soutien-gorge pour ensuite m'aider à enlever mon vêtement ainsi que mon gilet. Je déboutonnais sa chemise alors qu'il m'embrassait mes épaules, mon ventre et ma poitrine par-dessus mon sous-vêtement. J'avais réussi à lui enlever sa chemise et je commençais à enlever sa ceinture. Quant à lui, il passa sa main droite derrière mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol puis il prit l'un de mes seins dans sa bouche et l'autre avec une de ses mains. J'avais déboutonné son jeans et il déboutonna aussi le mien alors que ses lèvres déposaient des baisers sur mon buste en s'attardant sur ma poitrine. Il se leva doucement et enleva son pantalon puis il vint enlever mes bottes et mon jeans. Nous étions à égalité, tous les deux en sous-vêtement. Il revint près de moi et reprit l'assaut de ma bouche dans un baiser fougueux. Je fis descendre son boxer alors qu'il avait passé ses mains sous mon dernier vêtement. Nous nous retrouvions nu l'un devant l'autre et je ressentis une gêne. Celle-ci s'envola vite sous les caresses qu'il me faisait, elles me faisaient perdre la tête. Je voulais plus de sa part, je le voulais lui. Mon sang devait tellement bouillir dans mes veines car il avait compris. Il souleva une de mes jambes en me regardant droit dans les yeux, sans doute pour avoir mon consentement. Regardant dans mes yeux, il trouva l'autorisation et il me pénétra avec lenteur. Il allait doucement puis je sentis une vive douleur et il s'immobilisa pour qu'elle passe. Une fois celle-ci passée, nous bougions sensuellement alors que nos bouches étaient liées. Je ne savais pas comment décrire se moment mais il était vraiment magique, des sons sortaient de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'y attende et il poussait de petit grognement. Il me rapprocha de lui et j'encerclais son cou de mes bras pour que nous bougions en cadence dans un mouvement commun pour nous mener à notre jouissance. Nous plongions finalement dans le 7éme siècle suite au rythme de nos ébats. Il glissa sur le côté et me prit dans ses bras alors que je reprenais mon souffle. J'avais la tête sur son torse et le silence régnait. Il glissa la tête sur mon épaule et y déposa un baiser avant de rompre le silence.

- Tu seras toujours magnifique pour moi ! Je ... je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?  
- Non ... Dis-je alors que mes paupières se fermaient peu à peu.  
- Dors mon amour. Me dit-il.

**J**e m'étais ensuite endormie et il était toujours à mes côtés à mon réveil. Le reste du week-end se passa bien. Nous étions restés ensemble au calme avant que nos familles ne rentrent.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**J**e me réveillais en sursaut à cause du tonnerre, car il y avait une tempête qui devait traverser le pays durant la nuit. Je m'étais abandonnée à lui une semaine avant mon anniversaire et il m'avait quitté comme si je ne représentais rien à ses yeux. Je me demandais si je l'avais déçu, ou s'il avait prévu de partir, une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Peu être avait-il tout planifié depuis le début ? Il y a quelques mois j'aurais eu honte de penser à des accusations comme celles-ci mais, je croyais le connaître, j'avais confiance en lui et le quatorze septembre tout s'étaient effondré. Je repense souvent à cette nuit et à cette journée, le dernier moment que nous avions partagé en étant juste tous les deux. Il était encore tôt mais je me levais.

**Q**uand je fus dans la salle de bain, je pus remarquer les cernes que j'avais, j'avais vraiment un air fatigué. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper alors je passais le temps en déjeunant et en m'habillant. Je dus mettre un petit bout de temps à trouver mes vêtements car je ne rentrais plus dans mes jeans et mes t-shirts étaient devenus trop court pour mon ventre. Nous étions Lundi et j'avais ma journée, en effet j'avais cédé à ma patronne en acceptant à contre cœur une journée de repos mais je ne savais pas quoi faire de ce temps libre. Finalement je pris la décision d'aller m'acheter des vêtements car je ne pouvais pas rester en jogging pour aller travailler. Le reste de la matinée me servit à mettre mes vêtements trop courts dans un coin de mon armoire pour pouvoir mettre mes futurs achats.

**A**près avoir déjeuné, je me retrouvais dans ma Chevrolet en direction du centre commercial le plus proche. Après m'être garée, j'enchainais les magasins, trouvant des vêtements à bas prix. J'avais pas mal d'argent car je dépensais peu, mais comme toujours les vêtements m'importaient peu. Je ne voulais y mettre beaucoup d'argent mais lorsque que je vis une robe mauve pour femme enceinte dans une vitrine d'un grand magasin de prêt-à-porter, je ne pu faire autrement que d'aller la voir. Après l'avoir trouvée dans les rayons, je partis l'essayer. Je la trouvais sublime, elle est assez chère mais j'en étais tombée amoureuse, je partis donc vers les caisses. Prise dans mes pensées et ne regardant pas vraiment ou j'allais, je percutais quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose de dur.

**J**e levais les yeux et tombais sur ...

* * *

_Ce lemon vous a t-il plut ? _

_Je me suis reprise plusieurs fois avant de vous poster ce chapitre !_

_Bisous à tous_

**_Amel_**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le retour

_Bonjour a tous,_

_Tous d'abord, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël a tous et j'espère que vous aurez pleins de cadeau =)_

_Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui prennent du temps pour laisser une review :_

**Twi-Vane-Light :** _Dsl miss, je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer le teaser car j'avais fini de taper le chapitre mais merci beaucoup pour ta review._

**Fic-aimee :** _Merci pour ta review et j'ai arrêté mon blog montage car il me prenait beaucoup trop de temps._

**Sophie :** _Nouveau couple ? Je te laisse lire la suite ... Merci d'avoir pris du temps en me donnant ton avis._

**Onja :** _Son amour de toujours ? Hum Hum, je te laisse lire en espérant que tu va aimer. Sinon rentre mon adresse msn que j'ai mis un peu plus bas. Bisous_

**Gabrielle :** _Ravi de savoir que tu aime ma fiction, je te laisse lire pour savoir si c'est Edward =)_

**Pipelette :** _Ravi que ma fiction de plaise et je suis contente que mes chapitres se suivent. Peut-être qu'Alice la vu ? Lis ce chapitre et découvre._

**Tamtam83 :**_ Non tu ne m'a pas soulé, je suis ravie que mon histoire soit réaliste et l'histoire de ton amie me le prouve. Je suis désolée pour elle et je suis contente que tu adore ma fiction ! Je te souhaite bonne lecture pour la suite._

**Séraphine :** _Ta review m'a beaucoup touché, je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction t'es plu. Pour ce qui est de Rosalie, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre 4._

Merci pour vos reviews

Merci aussi a : **Hussy Apple**, **Lily Jolie**, **Mille Bella**, **Suzan la fan** et **Fanoudusud**

**_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais je suis l'auteur de cette fiction._**

_Bonne lecture ..._

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**E**lle était là, devant moi. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux, mon regard ne pouvait quitter ses yeux dorés. J'étais pétrifiée, aucun mot ne pouvait franchir mes lèvres et j'étais dans l'incompréhension. Je pouvais lire dans son regard de la surprise, mais cela devait être impossible. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée muette en ressemblant à une statue mais un silence de plomb régnait. J'avais l'impression d'être seule avec elle. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, tellement d'idées trottaient dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas, elle aurait du savoir que je serais dans ce magasin. Finalement elle tendit son bras vers moi mais je reculais d'un pas. J'avais peur, toutes les peurs et cauchemars que j'avais pu faire me revenaient en mémoire me donnant un terrible mal de crâne. Face à mon refus, elle rompit le silence.

- Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

**J**e ne sus que répondre, à cet instant je me remémorais leur départ, la tristesse que j'avais pu ressentir et que je ressentais toujours et un détail m'apparut : ma grossesse. Une énorme panique s'empara de moi, et mon pire cauchemar commençait à prendre forme sous mes yeux. Ce cauchemar que j'avais fait si souvent et où je me réveillais en pleurs, celui où ils revenaient et repartaient avec mon enfant. Elle dû lire ma panique dans mes yeux car son regard changea puis elle tourna la tête vers le fond du magasin. Je suivais son regard et tomba sur quatre paires d'yeux, ils me fixaient et ils étaient là, il était là.

**J**e plongeais mon regard dans le sien et une immense douleur refit surface dans ma poitrine, je devais partir, quitter ce magasin au plus vite. La robe que je tenais encore dans mes mains tomba au sol et je partis ne courant, je devais rentrer chez moi, être loin de lui. Je courais dans les rues pour retourner à ma voiture, les larmes qui jusque là menaçaient de couler avaient réussi à franchir la barrière qui les retenait et je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Le magasin n'était pas très loin du parking, ainsi une fois arrivée à ma Chevrolet, je grimpais le plus vite possible dans l'habitacle et après avoir mis le contact je retournais à mon appartement. Durant le trajet de retour mes larmes n'avaient cessées de couler, je regardais tantôt la route tantôt le rétroviseur pour voir si ils ne me suivaient pas. J'avais sans doute été stupide de croire qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille et heureuse avec mon bébé. Ils avaient du bien rire quand ils m'avaient vu partir en courant. J'étais partie en sachant pertinemment qu'ils pourraient me retrouver n'importe où, grâce à mon odeur ou grâce à leur vitesse et leurs capacités vampirique.

**J**e ne sais pas comment j'avais pu rentrer chez moi sans avoir un quelconque accident mais j'arrivais enfin devant mon appartement. Une fois garée, je partis à toute vitesse vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. En entrant, je bousculai Hanna et ne je ne pris même pas la peine de m'excuser car si je le faisais je devrais lui expliquer les raisons de mon état actuel. Je devais me réfugier chez moi, me cloîtrer. Je grimpais les escaliers à la hâte et j'ouvrais le plus vite possible la porte pour pouvoir m'enfermer. J'entendais les pas de Hanna qui avait dû remarquer mes pleures et avait dû s'en inquiéter.

**J**'étais enfin chez moi, j'avais fermé la porte d'entrée puis je suis allée fermer les volets. Je me retrouvais dans le noir complet avec juste pour petite lumière les quelques rayons du soleil qui réussissaient à franchir les volets. Je partis dans ma chambre m'allonger sur mon lit pour laisser libre court à toute ma peine. J'avais t'en voulu le revoir mais je le haïssais pour m'avoir mentis pendant autant de temps. Je lui en voulais à lui et toute sa famille mais le sentiment qui dominait était la peur. J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillée, je devais protéger mon bébé mais je savais au fond de moi que la simple humaine que je suis ne pourra rien empêcher si quelque chose devait se passer. Les larmes continuaient de couler alors que je ne cessais de me retourner dans les draps, ils étaient là, à Juneau. Des milliers de questions tambourinaient dans ma tête, pourquoi avait-elle l'air surprise, comme lui d'ailleurs, de me voir. Je ne comprenais pas ! Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Seule, à pleurer sur mon lit dans une ville qui m'ai pratiquement inconnu et à quelques mois de noël. J'avais pris la stupide décision de vivre chez Charlie pour que ma mère puisse être tranquille avec son nouveau mari. J'avais fait ma rentrée et étais tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, sans doute était-ce l'une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie mais je ne pouvais regretter la vie que j'avais eu. Je souffrais certes, mais sans mon passé je ne serais pas enceinte, je ne porterais pas la vie même si je n'ai jamais pensais avoir un bébé ou voulus avoir ce bébé mais une énorme part de moi aimait déjà ce petit être.

**J**e ne sais strictement rien sur l'enfant que je porte et ne serais sans doute pas plus jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse. Mais je l'aimais ! Mes pleurs me fatiguaient mais je ne pouvais les arrêter, des souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire et faisaient redoubler mes larmes. J'étais intriguée car je devais pleurer depuis bientôt deux longues heures et personnes n'avaient encore franchit la porte d'entrée, même Hanna avait cessé de tambouriner sur la porte sans oublier de crier qu'elle viendrait demain et que j'aurais intérêt d'ouvrir la porte. Ils n'étaient pas là, pourquoi ? Finalement ils ne devaient pas savoir que je suis enceinte, une part de lui et de moi. J'étais donc assez insignifiante pour ne pas mériter d'être retrouvée, les paroles qu'il m'avait dit refirent surface, il avait osé me dire la vérité alors que le reste de la famille était partie comme si je ne représentais rien, juste une petite humaine insignifiante avec laquelle ils ont pu jouer durant une minuscule part de leur éternité. J'aurais donné mon âme pour rester à ses côtés pendant l'éternité, j'aurais tout donné mais tout n'était que mensonge.

**L**a journée prit fin alors que je n'avais pas bougé de mon lit et que n'avais cessé de pleurer et taper dans mon oreiller. J'étais épuisée par mon manque de sommeil et surtout par mes pleurs. Ma course m'avait aussi fatiguée, je laissais couler encore quelques larmes avant de tomber de fatigue dans les bras de Morphée. Ma nuit fut difficile car je refis le même rêve, je bougeais dans tous les sens, me retournais, j'avais eu aussi froid puis chaud.

**A**u petit matin, je me réveillais en sueur et les joues baignées de larmes après que le réveil ait retentit. Je me levais difficilement tellement j'étais épuisée, je réussis à aller prendre mon petit déjeuné avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la cabine de douche. La douche représente pour moi un lieu reposant et je dois dire que j'y passe beaucoup de temps, je vais même commencer à craindre ma facture d'eau. Je restais assez longtemps sous l'eau chaude puis à contre cœur, je partis m'habiller car je commençais dans une petite heure. J'étais vraiment exténuée, alors que je me séchais les cheveux, je pus remarquer que mes cernes avaient doublé de volume. Je ne mangeais pratiquement rien car l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il me restait une demi-heure pour être à l'heure au restaurant, je savais que Lily ne me dirait rien sur mon retard ce qui est quand même vraiment étrange pour une patronne. J'avais largement le temps de me rendre là-bas mais il restait un obstacle à franchir. Je fixais la porte d'entrée et hésitais à quitter l'appartement qui représentait depuis mon arrivée il y a deux mois, mon refuge. Ils n'étaient pas venu, peut-être ne m'avaient-ils pas retrouvée, ainsi je pouvais partir. Je pris une profonde respiration et déverrouillais la porte pour ensuite tenir la poignée dans mes mains. Je tenais une simple poignée et j'avais une peur énorme de l'actionner. Finalement je le fis et je passai la porte. J'étais vraiment stressée, je descendis les escaliers et croisai Hanna qui prenait son courrier. Elle me regarda avec tendresse et vint directement me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui ... soufflais-je.

**N**ous nous détachions l'une de l'autre et elle me regarda avec un regard insistant pour me signifier que je devais lui dire pourquoi j'étais dans un état pareil hier après-midi. Son regard voulait aussi dire que si j'avais besoin d'elle, je pouvais aller la voir.

- Bella, je peux t'aider ...  
- Non, c'est ... c'est passé ! Je vais bien ! Dis-je après l'avoir coupé et en voulant me convaincre moi-même de mes paroles.  
- D'accord mais si tu as besoin de moi je suis là, nous sommes là.  
- Je sais. Merci ...  
- Dis tu devrais dormir et te nourrir, tu m'inquiètes ! Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé si sa maman ne prend pas soin d'elle.  
- Oui, je vais faire attention, promis ! Mais je te promets que je vais bien.  
- D'accord, je dois aller au travail ! Passe une bonne journée et je passerais te voir ce soir et pas de mais ! Dit-elle alors que j'allais riposter.

**E**lle me fit la bise en me disant de faire attention, puis elle partit jusque son appartement. Il me restait à peine vingt minutes pour arriver au travail. Je me dirigeai vers ma Chevrolet sans avoir oublié de regarder à droite, à gauche puis derrière si il n'y avait personne. Une fois dans l'habitacle je soufflais un grand coup avant de démarrer. Le trajet fut sans encombre même si j'alternais les coups d'œil dans les rétroviseurs pour vérifier si personne ne me suivait.

**J**'arrivais au restaurant à l'avance et partis me changer. Puis je partis derrière le comptoir pour commencer à servir et nettoyer.

- Bonjour Bella !

**J**e fus surprise par cette voix, j'étais prise dans le nettoyage du comptoir et je n'avais pas vu Lily arriver. Elle m'avait fais sursauter.

- Bon...jour.  
- Oh je t'ai fais peur ! Excuse moi ...  
- Ca va ... je suis juste sur les nerfs.  
- Les hormones ! Dis moi tu as une mine fatiguée, si jamais tu veux rentrer, je pou...  
- Non, je vais bien ! Je l'avais interrompue à la hâte car je ne voulais pas rentrer et me remettre à pleurer en ressassant les souvenirs douloureux.  
- D'accord mais prends une pause si tu en as besoin.  
- Promis !  
- Bon je vais me changer.

**E**lle partit vers l'arrière du restaurant alors qu'un premier client arrivait. Je passai la journée à servir le café et prendre des commandes en restant devant le comptoir. La journée fut assez longue car je fixais la porte du restaurant par peur de voir franchir l'un d'eux. J'étais encore plus fatiguée à la fin de la journée, j'avais réussi à manger lors de la pause de midi mais je m'étais vraiment forcée. Lily m'avait obligée à aller faire des pauses de cinq minutes ou à être assise derrière le comptoir. Lily devait être une excellente mère, elle me couvait beaucoup et essayait de me donner le moins de travaille possible malgré mes protestations. J'étais très fatiguée avant d'aller travailler et comme je m'en doutais je l'étais encore plus maintenant. Le travail me fatiguait mais être sur mes gardes à longueur de journée était le plus épuisant, je surveillais sans cesse la porte et les passants dans la rue.

**J**e quittais le travail et me dirigeais vers ma camionnette la tête baissait pour que personne ne puisse me reconnaître. Je grimpais dans l'habitacle et j'eu une petite douleur dans le ventre. Je ne bougeais plus attendant que celle-ci passe et quand se fut le cas j'allumais le contact et rentrais à l'appartement. Pendant le trajet je fus prise dans mes songes, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais eu cette douleur. Elle était passée assez vite et elle ne pouvait être une contraction car il était trop tôt. Je regardais la route et avec toutes ces questions dans ma tête j'en oubliais de regarder si quelqu'un me suivait.

**Q**uand j'eu garé la voiture, je partis vers mon appartement. Les escaliers furent difficiles, je n'avais plus de force dans les jambes et elles allaient surement me lâcher rapidement. Je ne sais comment mais je me retrouvais devant ma porte d'entrée après cinq minutes de souffrance. J'étais essoufflée et à deux doigts de tomber par terre tellement mes jambes ne me tenaient plus.

**U**ne fois à l'intérieur, je partis me changer pour ensuite tomber comme une masse sur le canapé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger le petit doigt, et surtout je ne voulais plus bouger. Je voulus allumer la télé mais je changeais vite d'avis car la télécommande était beaucoup trop loin du canapé. Je regardais donc le plafond et je sentis peu à peu mes paupières s'alourdir. J'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir mais j'eu un sursaut quand la sonnerie retentit. Je sortant de ma léthargie mais ne pouvais toujours pas me lever. Je ne pouvais aller ouvrir la porte mais dans un énorme effort je me levais pour aller ouvrir. J'eu un doute en tenant la poignée et hésitais à l'ouvrir. Finalement je l'ouvris pour faire apparaître Hanna qui m'avait prévenu de sa venue.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant.  
- Euh ... oui. Ne reste pas là et entre.

**J**e m'étais rassise sur les ordres de Hanna alors qu'elle faisait du café pour elle et un chocolat chaud pour moi. Nous discutions tranquillement ensemble pendant une bonne heure. Nous avions parlé de bébé et de ma santé. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi car je perdais du poids et que j'avais une tête qui montrait de plus en plus ma fatigue. Je lui avouais mes cauchemars et mon manque d'appétit. La discussion prit fin puisqu'elle devait préparer le repas car sa belle-mère venait diner chez eux ce soir. Elle se leva et je suivis le mouvement pour la raccompagner mais j'eus à nouveau cette douleur. J'avais réussi à faire quelques pas mais je me stoppais instantanément sous la douleur. Je posai instinctivement mes mais sur mon ventre. Hanna remarqua que je ne la suivais pas et se retourna. Elle vint directement vers moi pour me soutenir même si elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tu as mal ?  
- Oui ... je ... je

**J**e ne pouvais terminer ma phrase car la douleur était de plus en plus aigue. Ma tête me tournait et je sentis mes jambes se dérober. Hanna dû me rattraper comme elle pouvait car je ne sentis pas le sol ou de choc violent.

**J**e sombrais sous la douleur en entendant mon amie paniquer ...

* * *

_Donner moi votre avis ? Que va t'il se passer et arriver à Bella ? _

**Une review = un teaser du chapitre 5 ( La santé du bébé et de Bella )**

_Bisous a tous_

_**A**mel_

**N'oubliez pas Joyeux Noël a tous ...**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le réveil

_Bonjour a tous, je vous souhaite une bonne année en retard !_

_**Onja :** Merci pour ta review et j'ai bien reçu ton mail =) Bisous_

_**Gabrielle :** Ravi que tu es eu raison, je te laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture._

**_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais je suis l'auteur de cette fiction._**

_Bonne lecture ..._

_P.S : Chapitre non corrigé_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5:**

**J**'étais allongée et mes membres étaient engourdi. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, mes paupières étaient lourdes refusant ainsi que je me réveille. Je ne me souvenais pas des événements passés mais je pouvais déterminer avec certitude que je ne me trouvais pas dans mon appartement. Je n'était pas dans mon lit, celui ou je me trouvais été vraiment plus petit. Je pouvais aussi sentir qu'une personne me tenait la main. Ne pouvant me réveiller je plongeais dans mes souvenirs pour essayer de replacer les différents éléments.

**J**'essayais en vint de me rappeler comment j'avais pu arriver là. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux et aucun mots ne pouvait franchir mes lèvres. J'avais la langue sèche et j'étais vraiment exténuée. Je me sentais lourde, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Finalement prise par la fatigue je quittais mon état comateux pour me rendormir.

**J**e me sentis peu à peu me réveiller, je commençais doucement à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière fut agressive mais je m'y habitua vite. Je n'avais pas bougé et en me réveillant je pu voir que c'était Hanna qui me tenait la main depuis tous ce temps. J'étais dans une chambre blanche, les éléments me revinrent en mémoire. J'étais à l'hôpital ! Ma première pensée parti vers mon bébé et je posa instinctivement ma main sur mon ventre faisant sursauter Hanna. Elle était assise sur une chaise près de mon lit, elle leva les yeux vers moi après avoir était surprise de mon mouvement et constata mon réveille avec un immense sourire sur son visage. Elle se leva et se pencha pour appeler les infirmières avec le bouton de la télécommande relié à mon lit.

- Bella ? Me demanda Hanna avec inquiétude car je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis mon réveille et je ne pouvais détacher mes mains de mon ventre puisque que je commençais à paniquer.  
- Le bébé ?  
- Il va bien Bella rassure toi !

**U**n sourire apparus sur mes lèvres, j'avais pendant une minute imaginé le pire. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer a vivre si je perdais mon bébé, il est et restera la seule chose qui me reste. Il est aussi la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je ne survivrais pas si je le perdais. J'avais vraiment mal à la tête et au genou mais cela ne me préoccupais pas puisque mon bébé était en vie. Je remerciais Hanna du regard de ne pas me brusquer. Les événements étaient encore un peu flou dans ma tête, j'avais eu un malaise et une atroce douleur au ventre.

**A**vant que je ne puisse demander à ma propriétaire comment j'était arrivée à l'hôpital, une armée d'infirmières fit son apparition. Hanna resta dans le fond de la chambre puisque que le médecin viendrait m'examiner après une de ses visites. On me prit ma tension, ma température et on me demanda comment je me sentais et si j'avais mal quelque part. Les infirmières quittèrent la chambre et je me retrouvais enfin au calme mais mon mal de crane avait doublet ainsi que ma douleur au genou puisque je l'avais bougé en m'asseyant sur le lit.

**H**anna se rassis sur la chaise qui se trouvait encore près du lit et ne brisa pas le silence. Elle avait de nouveau saisit ma main et me regardait avec tendresse. Je n'osais poser les questions qui trottaient dans ma tête. Les médecins avaient peut-être trouvé une anomalie chez mon bébé, ou ils avaient peut-être remarqué qu'il n'était pas humain. Finalement je rompis le silence car je voulais savoir.

- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Après que tu te sois évanoui hier soir, j'ai appelé une ambulance et on ta conduit ici. Je ne sais pas grand-chose puisque que je ne suis pas de ta famille mais je sais que le médecin qui s'est occupé de toi ta donné quelque chose pour dormir et que le bébé va bien puisqu'il a fait une écographie. Tu as aussi quelque chose au genou, tu es mal tombé dessus.  
- Merci … Soufflais-je !

**J**e mettais rallongée sur mon coté gauche et écoutais mon ami mais nous fûmes interrompu par le médecin qui venait de frapper à la porte. J'allais enfin avoir des réponses, j'allais savoir à quoi ressembler mon bébé. La panique m'empara et je ne pouvais me calmer. Je me posais tellement de questions depuis le début de ma grossesse, j'avais tellement peur pour mon bébé. J'avais peur qu'on m'enlève mon bébé, il pouvais être humain et avoir des dons. Je ne savais rien !

**L**e médecin entra puis s'avança et je fus sous le choc. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Carlisle Cullen se trouvait devant moi dans cette chambre d'hôpital, celui qui avait dit me considérer comme sa fille et qui m'avait abandonné comme si je ne représentais rien à ces yeux. J'étais paralysée, aucun mots ne pu franchir mes lèvres et je commençais à avoir peur. J'avais aussi mal au cœur, la trahison était sans doute le pire sentiment. Mon cauchemar sur l'enlèvement de mon enfant refis surface alors que le Docteur Cullen demandais gentiment à Hanna de quitter la pièce car il allait m'examiner.

**I**l se rapprocha lentement de moi attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part mais je ne pouvais réagir. J'avais peur pour mon bébé, j'étais aussi heureuse de le retrouver mais une grande partie de moi était énervée et déçu car il m'avait abandonné avec sa famille. Il est et restera le patriarche de la famille et il aurait pu prendre la décision de ne pas partir mais il ne l'avais pas prise.

**D**ès que je l'avais aperçus, j'avais posé mes mains sur mon ventre pour protéger la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Il n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Hanna avait quitté la chambre. Elle était parti prendre un café et se changer chez elle. Elle m'avait promis de revenir vite, je lui avais sans doute fait peur avec mon malaise. Je rompit le silence qui s'était installé car je devais savoir, je devais avoir des réponses. Les larmes me montait aux yeux, je me posais beaucoup trop de questions.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je au bord des larmes.  
- Je ne comprend pas Bella !  
- … Pourquoi … être … partis ?  
- C'était pour ton bien et crois moi s'était la décision la plus difficile que j'ai eu à prendre.

**I**l s'assit sur la chaise et me regarda, attendant surement que je dise quelque chose. Mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'avais été anéanti après leur départ et la douleur que j'avais ressenti refaisait surface comme dans le magasin. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, partir avait été une décision dur pour lui mais il l'avait fais. Je ne me souciais plus de sa présence et je restais dans mes pensées, je me posais des questions, je ne comprenais pas. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux et je savais au fond de moi que toute la famille Cullen devait savoir que j'étais enceinte. Il avait le droit de savoir, mon enfant avait le droit d'avoir un père mais je risquais de perdre mon enfant. J'étais tiraillé et Carlisle mit fin à mes songes en remontant mon menton pour que je le regarde.

- Je suis désolé de la douleur que tu as pu endurer mais je peux te promettre que nous avons fais ça pour te protéger.

- Très bien … Souffla-t-il désemparé et il reprit. Je suis là en tant que médecin, et je vais t'expliquer ton état. Tu es enceinte d'un peu plus de trois mois et tu es très affaiblit. Par ailleurs en tombant tu t'es fais une petite entorse du genou.

**I**l s'était arrêté et il me regardais toujours droit dans les yeux. Il savait que son fils était le père du bébé, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, je pouvais aussi contre toute attente lire de l'amour et de la tendresse dans sin regard. J'avais peur qu'il m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle mais j'étais heureuse que se soit lui et pas un n'autre médecin au cas ou mon bébé ne soit pas normale.

- Bella, es qu'Edward est …  
- Oui ! Dis-je en l'interrompant avant qu'il ne finisse sa question.  
- Le bébé est normale et se développe bien mais tu ne prend pas soin de toi ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais te parler en tant que médecin car je tiens à toi même si tu ne me croit pas. Tu es amaigri et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, tu vas devoir rester alité pour reprendre des forces. Nous t'avons donné un médicament pour que tu dorme car tu es épuisée. Ton manque de sommeil mêlait avec ton surmenage et ton manque d'appétit est mauvais pour le bébé, tu as faillit faire une fausse couche et si tu ne prend pas soin de toi tu le perdra.

**J**'étais sans voix, j'avais faillit perdre mon bébé. Je savais que je manquais de sommeil et que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'appétit mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je vais devoir rester allongé et je ne pourrais pas me lever. Je devais le faire pour mon bébé, je l'aimais déjà beaucoup trop pour le perdre.

- Combien de temps ? Demandais-je.  
- Un minimum de deux semaines, le temps que tu mange normalement et que tu te repose mais cela pourrait durer plus longtemps.  
- … D'accord … !

**I**l me regarda et me sourit alors que l'une de ses mains essuyait les dernières larmes qui avaient réussi à couler. Dès qu'il m'avait dis que j'avais faillit perdre le bébé des larmes de culpabilité avaient réussi à inonder mon visage. J'allais devoir démissionner et je me retrouverais seule avec mes pensée dans mon appartement sans pouvoir me lever. J'essayais de trouver une solution pour mon alitement mais je n'en trouvais aucune.

- Bella ? J'eu un sursaut car il me sortit de mes pensées.

- Je voudrais que tu vienne à la maison. Ne dis pas non tous de suite. J'ai parlé avec ta propriétaire et ami Hanna, elle m'a avoué que tu avais maigri et que tu te surmenais avec ton travail et tes cours. J'ai peur pour toi et le bébé, je n'ai jamais vu une humaine enceinte d'un vampire. Pour le moment le fœtus est normale mais cela peut changer. Je ne te demande pas de parler au reste de la famille, ni à Edward et je te promet que si tu ne veux plus de nous dans ta vie, nous partirons. Je sais que notre départ est impardonnable mais je ne peux t'expliquer les véritables raison de notre départ car c'est à Edward de te le dire.  
- Je ne peux pas ! Je suis désolée mais vous m'avez fait tellement de mal. J'avais confiance en vous, en votre famille, en lui et vous m'avez abandonné. J'aurais du savoir que je n'était qu'une simple humaine comme les autres, que vous vous jouez de moi, que je n'étais qu'un objet pour vous. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé endure ce que j'ai vécu, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Ma voix était camouflait par mes sanglots.  
- Je sais pourquoi tu as quitté Charlie et j'ai passé la nuit dans ta chambre pour te surveiller car tu as fait un cauchemar. Bella nous n'allons pas t'enlever ton bébé, je peux te le promettre et je peux aussi t'assurer qu'Edward était fou de joie quand il a su qu'il allait être papa. Après que Jasper est essayais de te mordre à ton anniversaire, nous avons eu peur pour toi. Bella, je te considère vraiment comme ma fille, et je ne pouvais pas te voir mourir par notre faute. Tu voulais qu'on te transforme mais tu n'aurais jamais connus les joie d'être mère, tu n'aurais pas pu sentir la vie que tu porte. Edward veux que tu es la vie que tu veux, que tu vive une vie normale. Il ne le dit pas mais je sais qu'il aurait voulu vivre comme tous le monde. Depuis notre départ, la famille est anéanti. Bella, tu es et restera le rayon de soleil de notre famille, tu es maladroite et humaine comme tu le dis mais tu as su rendre notre éternité meilleure. J'ai fait ou plutôt nous avons fait l'erreur de partir pour ton bien et je peux constater que ce départ n'a été bénéfique pour personne. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour ton bébé, comme je te l'ai dit je ne peux te certifier que ton bébé restera humain car je pense qu'il est en parti humain et vampire.  
- … Je … je ne peux pas les voir, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
- Je ne t'oblige pas à les voir ou à leurs parler, nous respecterons tes choix ! Nous n'arriverons plus à partir en te laissant derrière nous. Je veux t'aider le temps de ton alitement et après si tu le désir tu pourra retourner à ton appartement et ne plus nous parler ou nous voir. Je pourrais suivre ta grossesse car j'ai crus comprendre que tu n'avais pas vu de médecin et je pourrais mettre au monde le bébé. Nous ne savons pas comment il va continuer de se développer, ni comment il sera à la naissance. Nous partirons sur ta demande uniquement mais sache que je te considère comme ma troisième fille même si tu es humaine et je peux te certifier que tu n'as jamais été un jouet pour nous.  
- … J'ac … cepte … mais je le fais uniquement pour le bébé, je ne veux voir aucune autre personne de votre famille et … n'attendez pas de moi que je vous parle ! Soufflais-je résignée.

**J**'avais pris cette décision pour mon enfant, je devais me rétablir pour qu'il soit en bonne santé. Je ne pouvais sans doute par leur pardonner tellement je les haïssais de m'avoir abandonné mais ils sont la famille de mon bébé et que je le veuille ou non j'aime et aimerais toujours son père. Carlisle me parla pendant un moment, il voulais savoir comment j'étais arrivée dans cet état et dans cette ville. Mais je n'ouvris pas la bouche, face à mon mutisme, il prit la conversation en main. Il m'avoua que depuis leur départ Alice n'avait plus eu aucune vision me concernant. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait été surprise de me voir et pourquoi ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir dans cette ville. Carlisle me confia qu'Edward était revenu me chercher à Forks mais que je n'était plus là-bas. Cette confidence me troubla, l'entendre parler de lui me donna des coups de poignard en plein cœur. Pourquoi était-il revenu puisqu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il était lasse de jouer un rôle avec moi. Le doute m'empara ! Je l'écoutais sans réagir jusqu'à qu'il se lève.

- Je vais te faire une écographie, tu pourra entendre le cœur et le voir.

**A**ucun mots ne sortir de ma bouche alors que Carlisle s'afférer. Il avait apporté le matériels nécessaire puis m'avait demandé de relever ma blouse pour pouvoir commencer. J'étais en petite culotte avec ma blouse couvrant le haut de mon corps, devant celui que j'avais considéré comme un second père. Après qu'il est appliqué le gel, je pus voir mon bébé et entendre pour la première fois son cœur. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'écran, j'étais dans ma bulle. Pour la première fois je réalisais qu'il était vraiment réel, je n'avais eu aucune preuve de son existence. J'allais être maman ! Mes yeux s'humidifièrent sous ma culpabilité, mon bébé avait peut-être souffert par ma faute. J'avais faillit perdre l'être qui m'ai le plus cher, la seule personne susceptible de m'aimer vraiment, la seule personne ne m'ayant pas encore trahi.

**A**près avoir terminé l'écographie, j'appris que je restais en observation encore une journée et que mon unique raison pour me lever était d'aller au toilette. Hanna vint frapper à la porte et Carlisle quitta la pièce pour nous laisser seule. Elle me tint compagnie jusqu'à mon heure de sortie, elle avait passé la nuit sur le fauteuil de la chambre. Elle me promit de m'apporter mes affaires chez les Cullen et de venir me voir car elle allait demander l'adresse.

**J**e quittais l'hôpital sur un fauteuil roulant, Carlisle me mena jusqu'à sa voiture et me porta pour m'assoir sur le siège passager. Je ne connaissais pas la route, ni à quoi ressembler la maison. J'avais une boule au ventre, j'avais peur de me retrouver face a eux. Je ne pourrais pas leur parler et je ne pense pas pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux. Durant le trajet je regardais les arbres défiler et prise par la fatigue mes paupière devinrent lourdes. J'avais beaucoup dormi à l'hôpital mais j'étais toujours exténuée, j'avais au moins retrouvé l'appétit.

**M**es paupières se fermèrent …

* * *

_Donner moi votre avis ? Une idée pour la suite ?_

**Une review = un teaser du chapitre 6 ( Attention, Edward sera là )**

_Bisous a tous_

_**A**mel_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Petites réconciliations

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Chapitre long pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ! _

_**Onja : **Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'achevé =) Merci pour ta review_

Raany : Contente que tu aime ma fiction, jesuis d'accord avec toi ça doit être dur de résister à Edward.

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais je suis l'auteur de cette fiction.**

_Bonne Lecture à tous ..._

* * *

**--- Désolé du retard ---**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**J**'ouvris difficilement les yeux, mes paupières étant lourdes par mon manque de sommeil. Les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, je mettais endormi sur le trajet qui nous menait à la nouvelle demeure des Cullen. La peur m'avait submergé alors que je voulais éviter tous contact avec Carlisle, me contentant de fuir son regard en regardant les arbres défilaient.

**J**'essayais d'examiner la pièce ou je me trouvais avec l'aide de mes mains car je ne pouvais rien distinguer avec l'obscurité. J'étais allongée dans un grand lit à deux places, confortable, alors que la pièce était plongée dans le noir avec pour seule lumière les reflets de la lune. Mes yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité et je pouvais distinguer les éléments de la pièce, celle-ci était immense, je ne pouvais distinguer les couleurs mais je pouvais deviner que la pièce était spacieuse. Je me retournais afin d'être sur le dos et je me mis à regarder le plafond attendant d'être mieux réveillais et de trouver le courage d'affronter Carlisle.

**J'**avais accepté son aide ou plutôt leur aide pour mon bébé, ne sachant pas s'il serait normal à la naissance et je mettais aussi mise à la place d'Edward. J'aurais aimé connaitre mon enfant, partager sa vie, jouer avec lui, être là pour ses pleurs, ses sourires, ses premiers pas et ses premiers mots. J'avais souffert de son départ en étant que l'ombre de moi-même, en ne parlant à personne et en ne m'occupant pas de moi mais je sais au plus profond de mon être que je n'aurais pas la force de priver mon bébé de son père. Ma priorité est le bonheur et la santé de notre enfant et ceci passe par la présence de son père même si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

**N**e pouvant plus regarder le plafond je me redressais, en oubliant ma blessure au genou, et je reçu une vive douleur dans la jambe me faisant serrer les dents. J'attendais calmement que la douleur passe pour pouvoir bouger, après qu'elle soit passée j'allumais la lampe de chevé. Dans un premier temps la lumière m'attaqua les yeux et je dus attendre de m'y habituer pour pouvoir admirer la pièce, celle-ci était magnifiquement décorée dans les couleurs marron. Il y avait une télé accroché sur le mur en face du lit, de magnifiques rideaux et un petit canapé sur le côté près d'une porte qui devait être le dressing.

**J**e restais un long moment à détailler les lieux. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, je fus exaspérée du silence et l'ennui m'envahit. Ces derniers temps, je passais mes journées à travailler et je ne m'accordais aucune minute de liberté par peur de me retrouver dans mes pensées mais là à cet instant la solitude me pesait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ne pouvant pas bouger et étant contrainte de garder le lit pour la santé du bébé. J'avais plusieurs possibilités, la première étant d'attendre que l'un des Cullen ose venir me voir et la seconde consistant à rester dans ce lit sans rien faire en espérant que le sommeil est raison de moi.

**J**'attendais calmement en me posant une multitude de questions. Comment pourrais-je rester là sans rien faire telle une statue ? Je le faisais pour mon bébé, mais je n'avais pas imaginé resté seule dans une grande chambre. Je ne voulais pas voir les Cullen, je ne voulais pas redevenir un jouet qu'on jette à la première occasion. Les paroles de Carlisle me revinrent en mémoire, pour lui je me trompais, il m'avait conseillé de parler avec Edward mais étais-je prête à me retrouver seule face à lui ? Ils devaient forcément savoir que j'étais réveillée mais j'avais exigé à Carlisle qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vienne.

**P**etit à petit mes paupières se fermèrent en m'entrainant dans les bras de Morphée. Je vivais encore et toujours le même cauchemar me retrouvant seul à pleurer l'enlèvement de mon bébé par son père. Je sentis une légère caresse dans mes cheveux qui me ramena dans un sommeil profond et sans cauchemar.

**L**a pression d'un baiser sur mon front me ramena à la réalité, j'avais cru imaginer la caresse mais je pouvais affirmée qu'une main froide me caressait le front alors qu'une autre main était posée sur mon ventre. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir la personne se trouvant à mes cotés. Dans un élan de courage j'ouvris les yeux et je découvris la pièce vide et toujours éclairé. J'avais souvent rêvé de sentir à nouveau la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau mais je mettais convaincu que cela ne se reproduirait sûrement jamais. J'eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que cette personne pouvait être lui, je lui en voulais mais une partie de moi sera toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui malgré la souffrance que j'avais eu ces derniers mois.

**U**n coup à la porte me fit sursauter et me sortit de mes pensées. La peur m'empara alors que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Carlisle avec un plateau rempli. Il constata mon trouble et avança doucement vers le lit alors que j'avais la tête baissé et les mains qui jouaient avec le drap.

- Bonjour Bella ! Dit-il en déposant le plateau sur le lit.

- Bella ?  
- Il était là, n'est ce pas ? Demandais-je hésitante.

**J**e levais la tête et constatais de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il me regarda dans les yeux un petit moment avant de baisser la tête en soupirant.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à le dissuader ! Je suis désolé …

**J**'étais dans l'incompréhension, il m'avait quitté en me disant que je ne lui apportais rien de bon, qu'il était las de jouer un rôle et il était venu. Je croyais avoir vécu le pire mais je mettais lourdement trompée, la réalité me frappa. Je ne suis qu'un jouet que l'on prend et que l'on jette à la première occasion. Ma grossesse m'avait rendu intéressante mais je n'osais penser à l'avenir. Un avenir qui serait sûrement sans mon bébé puisque la faible et banale humaine que je suis ne pourrais rien faire contre eux. Carlisle me ramena à la réalité.

- Bella ? Demanda-t-il pour attirer mon attention, il reprit après que j'eu levée la tête : je te propose de reprendre des forces puis de prendre une douche avec l'aide d'Alice puisque qu'Esmée est sortie chasser.  
- Je … je n'ai pas mes affaires … et … je … je peux me débrouiller toute seule !  
- Bella … la seule raison pour te lever est d'aller aux toilettes mais tu ne peux pas poser ta jambe à terre. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler mais laisse nous t'aider.

- Je comprends ton ressenti envers nous, nous avons trahit la confiance que tu nous portais, mais je ne peux consentir à te perdre de nouveau. J'ai accepté les choix de mon fils en les pensant judicieux pour ton bien mais comme je te l'ai dit ce départ n'a été bénéfique pour personne. J'espère que tu pourras nous pardonner et comprendre notre choix en te mettant à notre place.

**J**e ne savais plus quoi penser, devais-je le croire ? J'avais crue en eux avant leur départ mais après mon anniversaire j'avais tous perdu et je mettais retrouvée seule. Il avait raison, si je devais parti pour sauver la vie de mon enfant, je le ferais sans hésitation mais j'étais quand même en droit de choisir mon avenir. J'avais longuement parlé de mon envi d'être transformé malgré les réticences d'Edward, mais ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de mon avis.

**F**ace à mon mutisme, Carlisle quitta la pièce après avoir rapproché le plateau et m'avoir averti qu'il m'examinerait plus tard dans la journée. Mon attention se reporta sur le plateau rempli de bonne chose, je picorais dedans et engloutis presque tous le contenue. L'ennui s'empara à nouveau de moi et mes pensées divaguèrent. Je repensais aux paroles de Carlisle, il m'avait certifié à l'hôpital que je n'avais jamais été un jouet pour eux et qu'ils ne partiraient que si je leur demandais. Etais-je vraiment prête à leur demander de partir ? Le bonheur de mon enfant passe avant le mien et j'étais en mesure de lui donner une famille ou de la lui retirer. Mes mains se posèrent délicatement sur mon ventre en attente d'un quelconque signe. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire, ni que croire. J'avais mis mes espoirs en eux, je l'ai avait considéré comme une nouvelle famille mais comment puis-je reprocher à celui qui fait battre mon cœur de ne pas ressentir les mêmes sentiments à mon égard ?

**P**rise dans mes songes avec les mains et le regard posaient sur mon ventre arrondi, je n'entendis pas celle qui fut jadis ma meilleure amie rentrer dans la pièce et prit peur en voyant une main bouger sous mes yeux. J'eu un sursaut et relevais la tête instantanément pour découvrir Alice avec un visage inquiet. Ma respiration fut coupé dut à la panique …

- Bella ? Regarde-moi et respire doucement sans paniquer… je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Me dit-elle en me tenant la main pour me rassurer.

**J**e la regardai et fit ce qu'elle me disait. Ma respiration fut de moins en moins difficile jusqu'à redevenir normale. Je tenais toujours sa main comme si elle pouvait m'échapper, j'avais tant imaginé ce moment ou mon petit lutin serait à mes cotés. Je ne savais que dire, devais-je lui parler et lui pardonner aussi rapidement ? Mon mutisme la découragea et elle relâcha ma main sans que je ne m'y attende. Elle partit vers le dressing pour me sortir des vêtements ou plutôt un pyjama ainsi qu'un sac de grand couturier celui ou je les avais revus. Aucun mot ne fut prononcée, elle respectait ma demande et ne m'adressait pas la parole. Elle posa les vêtements sur le rebord du lit et leva la tête vers moi.

- Je … je dois te porter pour aller à la salle de bain !

**J**'inclinais de la tête pour lui montrer mon approbation, elle revînt vers moi et souleva la couverture pour me prendre délicatement dans ses bras en évitant de bouger mon genou. J'avais un instant oublié qu'avec sa force, mon poids ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Ses pas nous dirigèrent vers la salle de bain ou elle me posa sur les toilettes. Je fus surprise de voir que mes shampoings étaient posés sur le côté de la baignoire.

- Carlisle m'a conseillé de t'aider à te changer mais si tu ne veux pas … Je l'interrompis avec un hochement de tête. Je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais me changer seule puisque ma jambe me fait énormément souffrir.

**E**lle m'aida à me changer puis me porta jusque dans la baignoire remplit de mousse. L'eau étant chaude, mes muscles se détendirent et soulagea mon genou douloureux. Alice quitta la pièce sans un regard envers moi avec le visage dur. Je me détendais et oubliais tous mes problèmes. Alice avait accepté ma demande et ne m'adressait la parole que pour des choses subtiles.

**J**'étais détendu, l'eau chaude avait toujours eu pour effet de m'apaiser et de me consoler dans les moments difficiles. D'ailleurs ma facture d'eau allait sûrement être élevée puisque j'avais eu la fâcheuse tendance à prendre une douche tous les soirs pour me changer les idées et décompresser de mes cauchemars.

**J**e caressais mon ventre de temps à autre me rappelant sa présence, la présence de l'être le plus cher a mon cœur. Je ne suis pas d'être encore de ce monde sans ce petit être qui grandit en moi, j'aurais sûrement mis fin à mes jours si je n'avais pas appris son existence. Je pris le temps de me laver les cheveux et de les rincer pour ensuite retourner dans mon moment de plénitude. Après avoir rajouté de l'eau chaude, je me réinstallais pour savourer ce moment. Alice entra dans la pièce comme une furie en disant des paroles que je ne pouvais comprendre, elle se calma peu à peu et parla moins vite.

- Bella, j'ai promis de ne pas te parler mais je ne peux pas ! Tu ne veux pas me parler et bien tu vas m'écouter ! Je sais que tu me considère comme un montre d'être parti comme ça, de ne pas l'avoir empêché de partir mais je voulais ton bien. Tu es la seule meilleure amie que j'aurais de toute mon éternité, tu es peut-être banale et une simple humaine à tes yeux mais tu es beaucoup plus pour moi. Je ne suis pas la meilleure amie qui soit je te l'accorde, je suis hystérique, une vrai pile électrique et le pire de tous une accro du shopping mais tu ne peux douter de mon attachement à toi. Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour nous tous, j'essayais en vint d'avoir des visions de toi et je me suis même imaginée le pire. Je n'ai plus de vision de toi, rien, Edward retourne à Forks et ne te trouve pas ensuite toi tu atterris devant nous puis tu t'enfuis. Je ne …  
- Alice !!! Dis-je en hurlant pour la calmer.

**El**le me dévisagea et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire en soupirant telle une enfant qu'on venait de punir. Je lui pris la main et lui intima de me regarder.

- Bella, je …  
- Non ! Je crois avoir compris, mais tu dois aussi te mettre à ma place, j'avais confiance en toi.  
- J'ai fais ça pour ton bien, si j'avais su. Dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.  
- Je te propose de parler dans la chambre, d'accord ?

**E**lle acquiesça et m'aida à sortir de l'eau pour ensuite m'aider à me sécher. J'étais intimidé devant elle, je suis ce que l'on peut appeler une personne pudique qui déteste avoir besoin d'aide et je dois dire que me retrouver en face de celle qui fut jadis ma meilleure amie dans mon plus simple appareil est quelque peu gênant. Elle m'aida à enfiler le pyjama, qui je dois dire est très beau et qui met surtout mon ventre en valeur puis elle me transporta jusque dans la chambre pour me déposer sur le lit.

**D**ès mon entré dans la pièce, je pus constater que le plateau avait été retiré et le lit refait. Je m'installai confortablement sur le lit sans oublier de faire attention à mon genou et je regardais celle que je considère toujours comme ma seule meilleure amie. Son visage reflétait le doute, elle ne savait pas comment ce comporter. Je pris donc la décision de mettre fin au silence.

- Merci ! Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux alors que je vis de l'incompréhension. Je repris : Pour le pyjama et de m'avoir aidé.  
- Oh ! De rien … Me dit-elle avant de s'apprêter à quitter la pièce.  
- Tu ne voulais pas parler ?

**E**lle se retourna et sourit de toute ses dents avant de se jeter sur le lit du côté de la place libre. J'avais enfin retrouvé ma meilleure amie et je mettais mis à sa place, si je devais partir pour lui laisser la vie sauve, je le ferais.

- Tu me pardonne ? Me demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Je peux comprendre ton point de vue mais je n'approuve pas totalement mais tu es là et tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! J'ai tant espéré te revoir ! Je crois que je t'en voulais plus parce que tu ne revenais pas car je pensais que tu avais des visions de moi et que …  
- Si je t'avais vu souffrir, pleurer notre perte et même appris pour le bébé, je serais revenu ! Me dit-elle après m'avoir coupé.  
- Je …  
- Bella, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à que tu ne veuille plus de moi comme meilleure amie. Je t'ai acheté quelque chose pour me faire pardonner en quelque sorte … je … accepte-le sans broncher.

**E**lle se leva et pris le sac qu'elle avait sortie du dressing un peu plus tôt et me le tendit avec sourire. J'hésitais à ouvrir, elle avait dû faire une folie et je devais accepter ce cadeau. Finalement, j'ouvris le sac et découvris la robe que je voulais acheter le jour ou je les avais revus. Cette robe qui avait entrainé un nouveau tournant dans ma vie, je ne pouvais l'accepter ayant vue le prix à la boutique.

- Alice … Dis-je en essayant de remettre la robe dans le sac mais je fus empêché par ma meilleure amie.  
- Non, non et non ! Je l'ai ramassé après que tu te sois enfui, tu voulais l'acheter et tu l'aurais eu si tu n'avais pas eu peur de nous ou si tu ne nous avais pas croisés.  
- Mais …  
- Non !  
- D'accord … merci ! Dis-je en larme.  
- De rien ce fus un plaisir. Me dit-elle avec un large sourire en séchant mes larmes.  
- Les hormones … et toute les émotions accumulés.

**A**lice me tire le bras pour me réconforter. Nous parlâmes pendant un long moment, je lui racontais les événements de ces derniers moi, mes réactions et sentiments sur leur retour ainsi que mes doutes et craintes. Je lui avais aussi raconté le cauchemar qui hante mes nuits, elle m'avait affirmé qu'ils ne m'enlèveraient pas mon enfant et qu'ils resteraient jusqu'à ce que je ne veuille plus d'eux. Carlisle arriva bien vite avec un plateau constituant mon déjeuné, après celui-ci il examina mon genou. Mon genou étant gonflait, il me conseilla de mettre du froid dessus. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, Alice passa la journée à mes côtés.

**L**e soir venu, Alice étant partit chasser, Esmée la remplaça. L'inquiétude me gagna, elle représentait pour moi ma seconde mère et c'était la première fois que je la voyais depuis mon anniversaire. Elle rentra dans la pièce avec un plateau contenant un repas copieux. Lorsque je la vis, des larmes inondèrent mon visage et des sanglots me pris. Esmée posa précipitamment le plateau et accourus vitesse vampirique vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me berça pendant un long moment en me rassurant, j'avais besoin de me sentir aimé et de savoir que je n'étais pas seule. Depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse j'avais été forte, ne montrant ma tristesse à personne et en me refermant quelque peu sur moi-même. J'avais besoin du soutient d'une mère, de ne pas être seule. Esmée l'avait compris et faisait son possible pour me réconforter.

- Je suis là Bella ! Chut …  
- Je … je … Mes sanglots m'empêchaient de dire un mots.  
- Calme toi … Chut …

**J**'avais la tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle traçait des cercles imaginaires sur le dos de ma main. Je me calmais peu à peu et retrouvais la parole.

- Je … je suis désolée … je ne voulais pas craquer … je suis une imbécile !  
- Non ! Tu es une personne avec un grand cœur et tu as parfaitement le droit de craquer. N'oublions pas que les hormones te jouent des tours ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire avant de reprendre. Bon, goûte les lasagnes que je t'ai préparé et enlève moi ce regard triste. Je suis là, nous sommes là et je ne suis pas prête de m'en aller. Hum … Bella … je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais tu m'as vraiment manqué, j'ai crus avoir perdu un autre enfant et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner et …  
- Vous êtes pardonnée !

**E**lle resserra sa prise autour de moi et m'embrassa le front. Elle me gronda gentiment car le repas allait être froid, puis nous fûmes rejointes par Alice. Elles restèrent avec moi pendant deux bonnes heures, Esmée me parla de son ancienne grossesse et j'eu une larme à l'œil en l'entendant évoquer ce souvenir triste. Nous parlâmes de ma nouvelle vie et de mon année scolaire.

**A**près un bâillement, elles quittèrent la pièce après qu'Alice m'eu informé qu'au moindre cauchemar elle accourrait. J'étais à nouveau confortablement installé, je regardais le plafond en divaguant dans mes pensées. Je leur avais contre toute attente pardonné, j'avais enfin compris que la seule personne à haïr était Edward. Celui qui fait battre mon cœur était à l'origine de leur départ et avait trouvé des arguments convainquant pour qu'ils le suivent. Je mettais juré de pas leur pardonner aussi facilement mais pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, je me sentais à ma place même si Edward ne veut plus de moi. D'ailleurs, arriverais-je à lui pardonner ? J'aurais dû savoir qu'une banale et insignifiante petite humaine dans mon genre ne pouvait faire battre le cœur d'un vampire.

**F**ixant le plafond dans le noir, le sommeil eu raison de moi. D'une nuit paisible je passai a un horrible cauchemar, il était là tenant mon bébé et s'en allant. Pourquoi ? Dans ce moment de solitude, j'entendis ma berceuse, celle qu'il me fredonnait pour m'endormir puis je sentis des caresses rassurante et froide.

**M**es yeux s'ouvrirent pour découvrir …

* * *

_Alors ? _

_Je me suis reprise plusieurs fois avant de vous poster ce chapitre !_

_Bisous à tous_

**_Amel_**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Battre mon coeur mort

_Hello =D_

_Je suis enfin de retour, j'ai été très occupé entre mon bac, le code, le permis et maintenant mes études. Je suis actuellement en fac de médecine je ne vous cacherez pas qu'il y a pas mal de boulot. J'ai commencé à écrire la suite du point de vu de Bella. Je reviens a des valeurs sur puisque que ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire. Ce chapitre peut plaire a certains et déplaire a d'autre mais je pense qu'il était essentiel pour l'avancement de cette fiction. _

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux anonymes mais je le ferais au prochain chapitre qui viendra plus vite que celui-la. _

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

_Chapitre corrigé par RauBeurre-Peticon ( corrigé en un jour ) qui a eu beaucoup de boulot puisque je ne n'ai pas relu ce chapitre avant sa parution =D _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Tu es celle qui fait battre mon coeur mort **

Edward PDV

**S**on regard me tourmente, j'avais vu la lueur de ses yeux s'éteindre devant moi lorsqu'elle comprit que je la quittais. Dans cette forêt j'avais cru mourir une seconde fois, mon cœur qui avait battu à nouveau grâce à elle cessa tout rebond à nouveau. Elle avait cru si facilement mes paroles malgré mes « je t'aime », mes regards, mes gestes. Etant humain je n'aspirais qu'à devenir soldat, l'amour n'étant qu'un plus ou un surplus, puis devenu vampire je m'étais persuadé que mon éternité ne serait que solitude. Aucune jeune femme n'avait su m'hypnotiser, me faire revivre, malgré les multiples tentatives de certaines de mes congénères. J'avais abandonné tout espoir de trouver ma moitié, celle qui partagerait mon éternité, qui illuminerait mon existence.

**D**epuis mon départ je ne cesse de repenser au jour ou j'ai rencontré son regard à la cafétéria. Ses grands yeux marron chocolat, ceux de la nouvelle que je ne connaissais alors que par les pensées des autres élèves. Son visage expressif et son teint pâle m'intrigua. Mon incapacité à lire dans ses pensées me déstabilisa, j'avais d'abord pensé à une quelconque anomalie de mon don, mais son esprit m'était totalement fermé. Puis son odeur qui m'était parvenue en biologie anima mon instinct animal. Son odeur parfumée m'avait hypnotisé, je n'avais vu en elle qu'une simple proie malgré mon contrôle. Cette heure de biologie fut la plus longue de mon éternité, ma gorge me brûlait et le venin affluait à le mesure où la soif me submergeait. J'avais su me contrôler même si mon esprit divaguait et que le monstre en moi planifiait de tuer cette humaine. La colère s'était emparée de mon être, tant d'années de souffrance, de lutte contre le monstre qui sommeille en moi réduit a néant en quelques secondes. Je m'étais senti à nouveau faible, ma colère animait ma soif. Je n'avais jamais connu un sang si attirant et par je ne sais quel moyen, je réussi à quitter la pièce sans commettre l'irréparable.

**A**près l'avoir rencontré, elle. J'ai pris la décision de me retirer à Denali. Je me devais de calmer la bête qui grognait en moi. D'oublier son odeur... J'ai passé une semaine dans la solitude et exclusivement auprès des membres de mon espèce. Durant mon séjour toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers cette humaine, au regard si envoutant et si déchiffrable malgré le mutisme de ses pensées. Je ne comprenais pas l'impact qu'avait cette humaine sur moi, elle avait en quelque minute réduit à néant mes efforts pour lutter contre le monstre qui m'habite. Il m'avait fallut de nombreuses années pour pouvoir enfin vivre au milieu des humains, mais une simple humaine remettait en question le combat dont je me pensais vainqueur. Céder à la tentation de son sang m'aurait fait perdre tout ce que j'avais acquis au cours de ses nombreuses années. Cette humaine est sans doute une femme banale aux yeux de certains mais une merveille pour les miens. J'avais finalement décidé d'affronter mes craintes en retournant à Forks et de retrouver ma famille.

**D**ès mon retour, je m'étais présenté en m'excusant de mon comportement. J'étais incapable de rester loin d'elle. Contrairement aux autres femmes tout en elle m'attirait, ses yeux, son corps, son sang. Je passais mes nuits à son chevet pour l'entendre respirer et parler dans son sommeil. Les battements de son cœur sont la plus douce mélodie qui existe et l'entendre prononcer mon prénom ravivait mon cœur mort. Plus le temps passait, plus nous nous rapprochions. J'avais baissé toute les barrières, aussi bien mentalement que psychologiquement. Certains moments j'oubliais ma nature, ma condition et les risques de ma présence à ses côtés. Les événements avec James, Victoria et Laurent auraient du m'alerté mais je n'avais pas eu la force de rester loin d'elle. Pris dans ma frénésie, j'avais oublié notre plus grande différence, mettant ainsi en dangers sa vie. J'avais voulu passer un moment avec ma famille et ma bien-aimée, mais les événements se passèrent très vite. Je lui avais dit "je t'aime" pour la première fois et dans les minutes qui suivirent j'en étais rendu à la protéger contre certains de mes congénères.

**P**our sa protection, Bella fut exilée à Phoenix avec Alice et Jasper. Le reste de la famille protégeaient Charlie, son père, et traquaient les nomades pour les faire sortir de Forks. Je devais la rejoindre là-bas, à l'aéroport précisément. J'étais impatient de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer dans mes bras. Quand je la tenais je me sentais complet, j'étais à ma place. Mon espoir s'envola rapidement, Jasper et Alice étaient seuls. Je pus lire dans les pensés de ma sœur qu'elle s'était enfuit pensant sauver sa mère. Penser retrouver celle que l'on aime saine et sauve et finalement la savoir avec son bourreau prise au piège fut un réel supplice. Retrouver sa trace fut notre priorité, Alice eut une vision de Bella dans son ancienne école de dance. J'avais couru le plus vite possible me retrouvant seul face à James alors que l'élu de mon cœur gisait sur le sol.

**L**'entendre hurlait de douleur dans cette salle de danse fut un supplice, un déchirement. La première chose que je vis c'était du sang, son sang. Il y en avait partout, l'odeur envahissait la pièce. Son odeur si envoutant m'avait frappé et fit réagir la bête qui dormait en moi. Je sentais le venin monter. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Elle était étendue là, sur le sol. Proie si tentante, si facile. La vision de James faisant souffrir mon amour fut une épreuve. Ma colère devint alors plus forte que la soif. L'envie de tuer celui qui avait osé la toucher, celui qui voulait me l'enlever, me prendre celle qui m'était destinée, était si forte que son sang n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

**L**e temps s'arrêta. Il ne restait plus que moi et ma haine. Le tuer fut une délivrance, une vengeance. Pour lui tout n'était qu'un jeu, un petit moment de son éternité. Un simple moment d'amusement, il avait programmé de tué Bella pour m'atteindre. Des gémissements de douleur me ramenèrent à la réalité, j'accouru jusqu'à elle. Bella haletait de douleur. James l'avait mordu, il avait osé. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, j'avais fais mon possible pour éviter cette situation mais j'avais échoué. Elle rentra à nouveau dans ma bulle. Elle. Seule elle comptait. Carlisle me demanda de choisir entre sa vie, son humanité et elle à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Il m'avait fallu tous mon self control pour retirer le venin, empêchant ainsi sa transformation. Mais c'était si jouissif de gouter enfin à son sang. Arrêter de boire son sang fut plus difficile que de tuer James. C'est son amour qui l'a sauvé de moi. Car je n'étais pas Edward a cet instant, la bête avait repris le dessus.

**L**a voir étendue sur ce lit d'hôpital par ma faute fut terrible. Je lui avais fais la promesse de rester à ses côtés, mais lors de son anniversaire mes craintes se sont réalisées. J'avais une nouvelle fois faillit la perdre. Cette image d'elle en sang auprès de six vampires restait dans mon esprit, me rappelant ainsi les raisons de mon départ. Convaincre ma famille ne fut pas une tâche facile surtout avec Alice mais ils acceptèrent pour son bien. J'étais resté seul pour avertir Bella de notre départ alors qu'ils étaient partis à Juneau, le climat étant identique a celui de Forks. Celui-ci nous permettant de vivre normalement sauf le peu de jours ensoleillés.

**C**ette forêt me hante, son regard rempli de larmes prêtes à dévaster son visage me tourmente. Mes paroles n'étaient que mensonge, mais je me répétais à moi-même les raisons de mon départ. Je devais le faire pour elle, prendre la décision à sa place n'était pas juste mais je ne peux vivre dans un monde sans elle. La savoir vivante, en bonne santé me suffit au lieu de que de la savoir dans une tombe. Une tombe, où je l'aurais emmené par ma faute. Plus je parlais, plus son visage se tendit au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait que je la quittais. Mon fort intérieur criait qu'il l'aimait de tous son cœur, que son éternité ne valait pas le coup sans elle, que je ne suis rien sans elle mais elle avait déjà bien trop souffert par notre faute. J'avais lâché la phrase fatidique: « tu ne m'apporte rien de bon, Bella ». Je lu dans son regard de la compréhension, elle pensait réellement ne rien m'apporter alors que je ne suis rien sans elle. J'avais cru avoir en face de moi une statue, elle était comme figée et elle accepta de ne rien faire de téméraire pour Charlie. Elle fut sous le choc d'apprendre que ma famille était déjà partie surtout Alice mais le pire fut mon adieu. Je mourrais d'envie de la réconforter, de l'embrasser pour lui montrer mon amour mais j'avais uniquement embrassé son front avant de partir. J'avais couru dans l'unique but de retrouver ma famille, de ne plus penser a elle. Malheureusement je passerais mon éternité à penser à elle. Ma race se laisse facilement distraire avais-je dis, bien au contraire c'était encore un mensonge.

**J**'avais rejoint ma famille mais j'étais devenu un simple automate ne quittant ma chambre, qui était devenu mon refuge, que pour me nourrir. Je me laissais dépérir, ne me nourrissant qu'au dernier moment et seulement pour faire plaisir à ma famille. Je ne lisais plus, ne composais plus et ne jouais plus. Ma muse, mon inspiration n'étant plus auprès de moi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ma seule raison de vivre, de sourire, d'être heureux était à Forks. Je m'étais senti entier auprès d'elle, j'avais stupidement imaginé pouvoir vivre à ses côtés mais un vampire a-t-il réellement le droit au bonheur ? C'était ma punition pour avoir tué des humains, pour me faire comprendre que j'étais condamné à être seul pour l'éternité.

**L**es jours et les mois passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Nous n'étions plus réellement une famille, Carlisle et Esmée passaient leur temps au travail, il n'y avait plus de vie. Certes, nous ne sommes pas une famille par le sang mais depuis notre départ rien n'est plus comme avant. Mais le plus dur fut Alice. Elle était comme vide, ne se souciant plus des magasins, des revus de mode, plus rien sauf Jasper et encore. Chaque jour voir son visage me rappelait le dur choix que j'avais pris. Carlisle avait convaincu les autres de se concentrer sur un quelconque but pendant la nuit lorsque nous ne chassions pas puisque le jour ils étaient en dernière année de lycée. Aux yeux de tous et surtout pour sauver les apparences, je prenais des cours par correspondance mais en réalité je passais mes journées assis contre un des murs de ma chambre fixant un point imaginaire. Le reste de la famille avait suivit les conseils de Carlisle. Ainsi, Alice créait sa propre ligne de vêtement avec peu de conviction, je dois l'avouer. Jasper travaillait sur son self contrôle pour ne plus céder à la tentation du sang, Emmett et Rosalie réparaient des voitures ou passaient leurs temps ensemble à batifoler. Esmée s'était tournée vers la décoration, officiellement elle ne travaillait que la journée mais officieusement elle passait tous son temps au travail ou dans diverses associations. Esmée considérait Bella comme sa propre fille, auparavant elle lui préparait ses repas, la conseillait mais maintenant elle se sent comme inutile. En devenant vampire elle avait cru son espoir de devenir mère s'être envolé mais nous la considérions comme notre seconde mère et elle comme ses enfants.

**J**e trouvais mes journées longues, mes pensées se dirigeaient toujours vers Bella, me demandant toujours si elle surmontait notre départ. Alice faisait bonne figure devant toute la famille en se concentrant sur sa ligne de vêtement et pour rassurer Jasper, mais elle ne pensait qu'à Bella. Son manque de vision l'intriguait et l'inquiétait. J'étais dans le même état d'esprit, chaque jour je me demandais comment elle allait ? Si elle fréquentait quelqu'un autre ? Toutes ces questions tambourinaient dans ma tête, je n'avais aucun droit sur elle, j'étais sans cœur, un lâche. Chaque jour était une épreuve, je me battais contre moi-même pour ne pas retourner auprès d'elle.

**J**'avais finalement craqué, mais il était sans doute trop tard, elle n'était plus à Forks. Elle avait surement voulu s'éloigner de tous souvenirs, m'empêcher de la retrouver. Elle n'avait laissé qu'une simple lettre à Charlie, celui-ci était dévasté, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que j'étais le seul fautif de cette situation. Bella devait regretter de m'avoir rencontré, d'être sortie avec moi et que je sois rentré dans sa vie. J'avais couru jusqu'à elle en imaginant toutes les alternatives possibles pour la récupérer si jamais elle n'était pas heureuse. L'autre alternative était qu'elle soit heureuse de notre départ, qu'elle nous ait oubliés, qu'elle ait tourné la page. Dans ce cas là, je n'avais aucun droit de m'immiscer dans sa vie une nouvelle fois. En venant ici, je pensais pouvoir ramener des nouvelles d'elle aux membres de ma famille, mais rien ! Pour la première fois une horrible pensée m'apparu. Celle de ma Bella, gisant sur le sol, son corps sans vie avec une morsure. En partant j'avais omis l'hypothèse d'une future attaque de Victoria ou de Laurent.

**J**'étais finalement rentré après un simple aller-retour, reprenant ainsi ma routine. Mon retour n'avait répondu à aucune question et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle d'elle. Je n'étais toujours pas en mesure de savoir pourquoi Alice n'avait aucune vision. Je continuais de survivre, me demandant sans cesse si la femme qui a ravivé mon cœur mort est toujours vivante. Des tas d'images plus horrible que les autres défilaient dans ma tête. J'aurais pu donner mon éternité afin de pouvoir entendre une nouvelle fois la douce mélodie des battements de son cœur, ou de revoir ses yeux si expressif. Je ne sais comment, ni par qu'elle moyen je m'étais retrouvé dans un magasin de vêtement. Je dois avouer que depuis mon retour, je suis le mouvement comme un automate ou plutôt comme un mort vivant. Jasper me sortit de ma rêverie me ramenant à la réalité.

- Edward ?  
- ... Oui ? Demandais-je. Je pus lire dans ses pensées de l'inquiétude face à mon absence.  
- Je te fais signe depuis quelques minutes ! Alice veut te montrer des costumes qui t'iront à merveille d'après ses dires. Me dit-il avec un sourire en défilant les images de sa femme lui demandant de me trouver.  
- Hum oui ! Allons la rejoindre.

**N**ous allâmes dans le fond du magasin, retrouvant ainsi le reste de la famille. Esmée avec des amies organisaient un gala de charité pour obtenir des fonds afin de financer la décoration du service pédiatrique pour les jeunes enfants malades. Cette soirée, qui aura lieu deux jours avant le réveillon, serait la première apparition de la « Famille Cullen » au grand complet ainsi que ma première grande sortie. Alice s'occupa donc naturellement du choix de nos tenues, programmant ainsi une sortie shopping. Jasper qui se sentait fautif de notre départ, avait été heureux de voir sa femme reprendre goût en sa passion. Je pouvais lire dans ses pensées son bonheur. Malheureusement le bonheur de ma sœur n'était qu'une façade. Un soir après mon court séjour à Forks, elle était venue me retrouver dans ma chambre. Elle s'était assise près de moi contre le mur et nous avions regardé la lune. Aucun de nous ne brisa le silence qui s'était instauré, elle était simplement venu et avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule alors que les autres chassaient. Je la considérais comme la petite sœur que je n'avais pas eue et elle comme son frère. Au bout d'un moment elle avait relevé la tête et m'avait laissé pénétrer son esprit, me dévoilant ainsi toutes ses peines, tous ses doutes qu'elle gardait en elle. Elle m'avait fais promettre de garder son secret, ne voulant pas inquiéter Jasper.

**N**ous avions tous trouvé nos costumes et nous étions toujours dans le fond du magasin. Alice, elle, se trouvait près de l'entrée au niveau des robes de soirées, cherchant une autre robe. Nous parlâmes de notre petit lutin, elle nous avait refait notre garde de robe au complet. Alice évacuait toute ses émotions en achetant une multitude de vêtements, certains ne serviraient sans doutes jamais mais elle sentait la pression descendre au fur et a mesure de ses achats. Un élément m'interpella, Jasper venait de comprendre que sa femme n'allait pas bien. Il ressentait le bien être qu'éprouvait Alice en ce moment, l'impression de pouvoir enfin contrôler quelque chose. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, nous nous regardâmes. Jasper compris le message que j'essayais de lui faire passer par mon geste. Il était dans le vrai et malgré ma promesse, je lui confirmais ses doutes. Je pus entendre ses remords, Alice avait voulu le protéger sachant qu'il culpabiliserait. Je me devais d'intervenir, j'allais le réconforter quand tout d'un coup, un nom résonna dans mes pensées: Bella. Je fermais instinctivement les yeux puis les rouvris après quelques secondes, pensant ainsi revenir à la réalité et oublier ce rêve éveillais. J'osais finalement un regard vers ma sœur et compris qu'il s'agissait des pensées d'Alice. Alice rejouait dans sa tête la scène. Bella l'avait percuté alors qu'elle devait être plongée dans ses pensées.

**J**e ne pouvais détourner mon regard. Je pouvais lire sur son visage de la panique et de l'incompréhension. Un silence pesant régnait alors qu'une multitude de questions défilaient dans ma tête notamment celles des membres de ma famille. Bella ne réagissait pas, elle ressemblait à une statue. Elle était là, devant ma sœur. J'examinais l'élu de mon cœur, ces traits tirés par la fatigue, son visage amaigri et son regard reflétant de la panique. Elle tenait dans ses mains un tissu, elle devait se dirigeait vers les caisses avant de percuter ma sœur. Elle avait beaucoup changé et elle s'était notamment affaiblit. L'envi de la protéger du monde extérieur me submergea, je voulais revoir le bonheur sur son visage. Je n'osais imaginer être la cause de son mal. Comment avais-je pu ? Alice ne savait comment réagir, elle luttait contre l'envi de lui sauté au cou. Finalement elle tendit la main vers elle mais Bella recula comme si le contact pouvait la brûler. Ma sœur se sentit rejetée, elle acceptait que Bella puisse nous en vouloir mais elle ne comprenait pas son regard. Aucune émotion ne parvint à Jasper, il en était troublé. Alice brisa le silence.

- Bella ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

**B**ella se replongea dans ses pensées, je haïssais une nouvelle fois sa faculté de me les cacher. J'aurais aimé savoir son ressenti sur la situation, pourquoi la peur demeurait sur son visage. Une révélation lui apparut, et la panique la submergea. Ses pensées m'étaient toujours inaccessibles mais son visage et ses yeux était pour moi un livre ouvert. Son regard exprimait tant de choses, tant d'émotions. Alice pu lire la panique dans les yeux de Bella, elle tourna la tête vers nous. Ma muse suivit son regard, elle fut troublée de nous voir, comme si nous n'étions qu'un mirage. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, je pu distinguer de la douleur, de la souffrance. Elle lâcha son futur achat et partit en courant. J'étais comme pétrifié, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Elle ne voulait plus nous voir, elle avait peur de nous. De moi. Jasper avait rejoins Alice, il la serrait dans ses bras pour la réconforter. L'attitude de Bella l'affectait, son manque de visions l'avait inquiétée au point de se demander si sa meilleure amie n'était pas morte. J'entendis Rose prendre les choses en mains.

- Jas attendez nous dans la voiture et prévient Carlisle et Esmée ! Souffla-t-elle.  
- On vous attend là-bas. Répondit Jasper.  
- Em prend Ed avec toi et partaient à la recherche de Bella, moi je vais payer les achats ! On se rejoint à la voiture dans une quinzaine de minutes.

**E**mmett me sortit de mes pensées et nous partîmes à la recherche de ma Bella, mais elle n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage. Auparavant son parfum enivrait la pièce, cette douce odeur pas seulement celle de son sang. Tout en elle nous était inaccessible. Auparavant seul mon don ne fonctionnait pas sur elle, maintenant elle nous était comme étrangère. Nous avions rejoint les autres à la voiture et étions rentrés pour une « réunion familiale ». Sur le trajet, personne ne parla et aucun de pensa à elle. Ils me bloquèrent leurs pensées, me laissant réfléchir par moi-même et j'en fus reconnaissant.  
Rosalie gara la voiture et nous rentrâmes chez nous. Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient dans le salon, je pouvais distinguer de la peur provenant d'Esmée et de l'appréhension de la part de Carlisle. Carlisle brisa le silence.

- Elle est vivante et à Juneau ? Nous demanda-t-il.  
- Oui ... Soufflais-je.

**N**ous leur racontâmes notre rencontre avec ma bien-aimée, Alice sanglotais dans les bras de son époux ainsi qu'Esmée dans les bras de Carlisle au fur et à mesure de notre récit. Rosalie culpabilisait sur son comportement qu'elle avait eu envers Bella à Forks, Emmett se reprochait de ne pas l'avoir suivit immédiatement. Esmée était soulagée de savoir sa fille seine et sauve, certes avec une mine fatiguée mais vivante. Elle avait aussi imaginé les pires scénarios possibles, et elle fut soulagée de la savoir de ce monde. Carlisle s'inquiétait de son état de santé, il ne comprenait pas son départ de Forks. Nous tournions tous en rond à la maison, Carlisle repartit à l'hôpital alors que Jasper essayait en vint de réconforter Alice qui était abattue. Carlisle nous demanda de ne pas la chercher, elle était parti ainsi elle ne voulait pas nous voir d'après Carlisle. Cette constatation me fit mal, c'était comme un poignard dans mon cœur mort, une seconde transformation, comme s'il mourrait une seconde fois. J'étais remonté dans ma chambre, je regardais les étoiles m'imaginant humain. La vie est une injustice, même en étant humain je n'aurais pu vivre avec elle.

**N**ous programmons notre vie, où nous pensons ne pas vouloir quelque chose comme une famille, une femme ou des enfants mais lorsque nous sommes privés de cette opportunité nous la voulons. L'homme veut se qu'il ne peut avoir. En devenant vampire j'avais perdu une part de mon humanité. Je resterais sur la terre en tant qu'immortel mais à quel prix ? J'imaginais ma bien aimée vieillir à mes côtés, porter nos enfants. Une illusion, mon monde n'est qu'une illusion. Elle ne voulait plus de moi, elle s'était sans doute rendue compte que je n'étais pas à sa hauteur. J'avais dit l'aimer tant de fois mais elle avait si facilement cru mes paroles. J'étais resté dans ma chambre toute la nuit ainsi que la journée, ne voulant voir personne. Je ne méritais l'amour de personne. J'étais dans mes remords, quand la vision d'Alice m'apparut. Bella évanouit sur le sol alors que les ambulanciers s'apprêtaient à la transporter. J'entendis Alice prévenir Carlisle par téléphone.

- Carlisle c'est Alice, Bella va arriver à l'hôpital, elle est dans une ambulance !  
- Alice ... comment tu as ... je m'en occupe vous restez à la maison, je ne sais pas comment va réagir Bella. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

**J**e me remémorais la vision de ma sœur cherchant un quelconque indice pouvant expliquer cette vision soudaine. J'étais dans le flou, depuis notre départ elle n'obtenait aucune image de ma Bella. Une barrière venait de s'abaisser, permettant ainsi le libre accès au futur de ma douce. J'étais inquiet, j'aurais du me réjouir de cette vision mais ce fut le contraire. Cette vision signifiait que Bella n'allait pas bien. Pour une raison que j'ignore depuis notre départ ma douce a acquis une résistance aux dons des membres de mon espèce. Je pouvais entendre Jasper chercher les raisons ou les conséquences lui ayant permis d'obtenir cet acquis. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, ce don dépend de l'état de santé de Bella.

**J**'étais dans le salon, attendant un quelconque coup de fil de Carlisle. Le visage de Bella tiré de fatigue, amaigri et ses yeux vides de bonheur ne cessent de m'apparaitre. J'espérais secrètement ne pas être l'auteur de ce changement. Alice se concentrait dans le but d'obtenir une vision mais il n'en fut rien. L'avenir de Bella lui était à nouveau fermé. L'espoir s'empara de moi, l'absence de vision signifiait que Bella allait mieux si Jasper et moi avions vu juste. Les minutes puis les heures s'écoulèrent sans aucune nouvelles, nous commencions à imaginer le pire. Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je devais la voir, connaitre son état. Je partis vers la sorti mais une main puissante m'arrêta.

- Je dois la rejoindre ! Dis-je d'un ton dur.  
- Non ! Me dit-il.  
- Emmett ! M'énervais-je.  
- Ecoute Edward, elle s'est enfuie l'autre jour et comme moi tu as vu son regard. Elle avait peur, je ne sais pas de quoi mais c'était bien de la peur dans ses yeux. Carlisle nous appellera dès qu'il le pourra. Il ne la quittera pas, tu le sais. Nous devons attendre. Me dit-il-en me poussant légèrement.

**J**e pouvais lire dans ses pensées qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir. Bella était comme une sœur pour lui, être parti était pour lui un simple abandon. La fuite de Bella l'avait aussi affecté mais il comprenait qu'elle ait peur de nous. Il savait que se serais une erreur que je me rende à l'hôpital. J'abdiquais. J'étais le fautif, l'homme le plus stupide de la terre. Mon départ n'avait sans doute entrainé que des complications pour elle comme pour nous. Assis, la tête entre les mains, cherchant un quelconque moyen pour prouver à Bella mes sentiments. Ceux-ci sont toujours intacts. Elle sera toujours l'élu de mon cœur, mais j'avais surement perdu ma chance. Une sonnerie me sortit de mes remords tandis qu'Esmée décrocha.

- Carlisle, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Elle est amaigrie et affaiblie, elle est alitée pour un minimum de deux semaines mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sur son état de santé. Je ferais mon possible pour qu'elle accepte de séjourner avec nous. Je vais rester auprès d'elle ce soir, je vous donnerais des nouvelles plus tard si je trouve le temps ! ... Dit-il avant de raccrocher.  
- Mais Carlisle... Souffla-t-elle.

**N**ous avions tous entendu la conversation et nous nous regardions tous. Sa voix était différente comme s'il nous cachait quelque chose, une chose que nous ne devions pas découvrir. Nous ne savions pas comment réagir, quelque chose clochait, mais j'étais dans l'incompréhension. Jasper se leva et rompis le silence.

- Nous devons chasser, cela nous occupera l'esprit et évitera un quelconque dérapage. Bella aura surement déjà peur Dit-il en me regardant.  
- ... tu as raison ... Soufflais-je.

**N**ous avions chassé toute la nuit et bien plus encore, Esmée préparait la chambre d'amie. Je m'étais nourris bien plus qu'il ne m'en fallait. Je ne devais pas faillir face à elle, je devais me contrôler. J'avais étais si longtemps loin d'elle que mon ancienne maitrise pouvait avoir disparue. Bella pouvait refuser la proposition de Carlisle et rester seul, une décision difficile à accepter pour moi. Mon cœur mort revivait peu à peu, chaque pas vers elle le ramène à la vie.

**C**arlisle n'appela quand fin d'après midi, nous prévenant ainsi qu'il rentrait en compagnie de Bella. J'allais enfin pouvoir la voir, entendre son cœur battre, ses joues rosirent. Je devais retrouver sa confiance, lui faire comprendre que j'avais été une nouvelle fois stupide, que j'avais tort. Nous attendions tous dans le salon devant la fenêtre regardant l'allée, attendant cette voiture. Etant humain je n'aurais jamais supporté cette attente, c'était un enfer. Je voulais la revoir, la serrer dans mes bras, lui parler mais surtout savoir. Nous étions dans l'ignorance, nous ne savions pas sa vie depuis notre départ.

**L**a voiture de Carlisle rentra dans l'allée, je pouvais entendre un battement de cœur. Elle était là. Depuis la maison je pouvais la voir, sa tête reposait contre la vitre. Son visage toujours aussi fatigué montrant ses heures de sommeils loupés. Carlisle sorti de l'habitacle et nous fis signe. Celui-ci me bloquait ses pensées, il chantait une vielle chanson. Nous sortîmes de la villa, il ouvrit la portière alors qu'Emmett s'avançait pour porter Bella. Je détaillé ma douce, un élément m'interpella. Son ventre était bombé, sa main posait dessus comme protection. Toute la famille avait remarqué se détails. Carlisle remarqua mon trouble et son esprit se libéra. Je revoyais tous, l'arrivée de Bella à l'hôpital, les soins qu'il lui avait prodigués. Ses conversation avec elle, son refus de me revoir, de me parler. Elle avait quitté Forks pour protéger Charlie des commérages et des jugements. Ainsi que ses cauchemars et son aveu. J'étais le père de ce bébé, je l'avais abandonné elle et lui. Un souvenir me marqua, Carlisle lui avait fais sa première échographie. Elle n'était allée voir aucun médecin depuis son départ de Forks. Entendre pour la première fois son cœur battre l'avait ému, je pouvais distinguer dans ses yeux une révélation. Sa grossesse lui était devenue réelle, notre enfant était réalité. Carlisle c'était entretenu avec sa voisine et amie, elle lui avait avoué les changements physiques de ma Bella. Elle s'était réfugié dans son travail scolaire et s'était trouvé un travail dans un café. Son surmenage avait eu raison de sa santé, elle avait faillit perdre le bébé. Elle avait ouvert les yeux sur son état lors de l'échographie, elle avait culpabilisé.

**J**e ne pouvais le croire. Je secouais la tête de négation, j'étais l'investigateur de cette situation. Le coupable de sa santé précaire. Elle n'avait pas pris soin d'elle, mais comment lui en vouloir. J'avais fais bien pire ! Moi, vampire me croyant digne de vivre parmi les humains n'étais en réalité qu'un imposteur. Je ne pouvais cesser d'imaginer le monde sans moi. Carlisle m'avait sauvé en me transformant mais a qu'elle prix ? J'étais le mal incarné, je ne mérite aucun amour. Je ne suis digne de personne, moi, celui qui a abandonné la femme qu'il aime enceinte. Je devais partir, partir loin d'eux. D'elle. Je n'avais plus le droit de m'interposer dans sa vie, j'avais fais beaucoup trop de dégâts. Je devais évacuer ma haine, celle que je ressentais contre moi-même. Carlisle remarqua mon état, il s'inquiéta des actes que je pouvais faire. Il me voyait reculer, m'éloigner d'eux.

- Edward ... Dit Carlisle.

**J**e ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuais et m'élançais dans la forêt. Je courais le plus vite possible, je n'étais rien. J'avais était a deux doigts d'avoir une merveilleuse vie, mais j'avais encore une fois tous gâché. La haine s'empara de moi, je n'avais plus qu'une envie. Celle de m'abreuver, le monstre avait resurgie. Je m'abreuvais de tous les animaux croisant mon chemin. La haine me contrôlait ainsi que la tristesse. Je n'avais plus conscience de mes actes. Le temps passait alors que j'étais toujours dans mon état second, je n'avais pas notion du monde qui m'entoure. Je brisais des arbres, les lançant dans tous les sens. M'abreuvant d'une biche, une main se posa sur mon épaule me ramenant à la réalité. C'était Carlisle, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Me laissant ainsi, me défouler et évacuer ma haine.

- Viens ! Me dit-il. Je relâchais la carcasse et le suivi jusqu'à un rocher.

- Elle a mal, mais elle t'aime toujours. Tu culpabilise mais le passé ne peux être changé, le présent s'offre a toi.  
- Je ne sais pas comment faire, elle ne me pardonnera jamais.  
- Essaye Fils ! Me dit-il dans les yeux.

- Ne perds pas espoir ! Tu es persuadé que nous irons en enfer mais nous ne faisons pas que le mal. Si Bella ne veut plus de nous, nous partirons sinon nous serons là pour eux. Tu va être père ! Le seul conseille que je peux te donner c'est de ne plus perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Elle ne veut plus te voir, certes, mais tu peux toujours rester à une certaines distance. Un jour elle voudra te voir, il te faut juste de la patience.  
- Merci. Dis-je dans un souffle.

**N**ous rentrâmes à la villa, Emmett avait emmené Bella dans la chambre d'amie. Elle dormait d'un sommeil réparateur. Esmée et Alice devraient l'aider pour ses besoins quotidiens. Dire que je n'aurais pas voulu être à leur place serait un mensonge. Je m'étais réfugié dans ma chambre ne pouvant rejoindre Bella. J'allais respecter son souhait. Ma chambre est accolée à la chambre d'amie, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre. J'essayais de me divertir sans penser à elle mais je retrouvais vite ma vieille habitude. Seulement je ne regardais plus le ciel mais je fermais les yeux écoutant les battements de son cœur. J'avais appris par Alice qu'elle s'était réveillée puis rendormi peu de temps après. J'entendis subitement des soubresauts, Bella s'agitais dans son sommeil. Je partis à vitesse vampirique devant la chambre ou elle se trouvait.

**C**ette porte représente mon passé, mon présent et j'espère mon futur. Bella s'agitais de plus en plus. J'actionnais la poignée. Carlisle essaya de m'empêcher de pénétrer dans la chambre en posant sa main sur la mienne qui était toujours sur la poignée. J'étais entré, elle était là. Son visage reflétait de la panique, j'entendis des brides de son cauchemar. Je lui enlevais notre enfant, et elle se retrouvait seule. Je m'avançais peu à peu, puis m'assis sur le rebord du lit. Ma main caressa instinctivement ses cheveux, elle se calma. Elle était comme rassurée, je posais ainsi ses mes lèvres sur son front en continuant mes caresses. J'avais aussi posé une main sur son ventre, voulant créer un lien avec notre enfant. Bella s'agita de nouveau et j'entendis son cœur battre plus fort signe de son réveille. Je la laissais là, ne voulant pas l'effrayais ou pire encore.

**J**'étais retourné dans ma chambre, croisant Carlisle avec un plateau se dirigeant vers elle. Bella avait su que j'étais dans la chambre, mon père lui disant son impossibilité à m'en empêcher. Elle se poser des questions sur nous, sur l'avenir. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer ici, elle pensait ne pas faire partie de la famille, être de trop. Elle ne répondit pas à Carlisle qui s'en alla, la laissant seul pour manger. J'étais retourné dans mes pensées quand j'entendis Bella avoir peur. Alice l'avait sorti de ses songes. Je bloquais les pensées de ma sœur pour laisser de l'intimité à ma douce. Ma sœur l'avait aidé, la laissant dans le bain. Alice se retenait, elle voulait lui parler, être là pour elle plus que l'aider à s'habiller. Finalement Alice craqua et débita des tas et des tas de paroles. Elle lui raconta des brides de notre vie depuis notre départ. Bella lui expliqua son ressenti mais fini par lui pardonner contre toute attente. Je décidais de bloquer l'esprit d'Alice.

**J**'étais jaloux, ma sœur était près d'elle, lui parlant et la réconfortant. Moi, j'étais assis contre un mur à écouter les conversations des autres. Je me récité en boucle la berceuse que j'avais composé oubliant ainsi le reste du monde. Au bout d'un long moment, les pensées d'Esmée m'alertèrent. Bella pleurait dans ses bras. Elle la berçait, la réconfortant. Ma douce se calma et lui racontait sa vie depuis qu'elle a quitté Forks. J'appris son ressentit. Bella se voyait comme un jouet, une insignifiante humaine. Pour moi elle était tout, elle était mon cœur, une merveille. C'était la pire journée de mon existence, la quitter ne représentait rien comparé à la douleur que je ressens. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir pleurer, évacuer ma peine. Je sanglotais, aucune larme ne coulait mais ma tristesse était là. Mon besoin de la protéger avait réduit à néant notre couple.

**L**e temps passa, j'étais reconnaissant a ma famille de ne pas me rejoindre, je voulais être seul. Seul face à mes erreurs. Car oui, notre départ n'était qu'une simple erreur. Le reste de la famille était parti chasser une nouvelle fois, me laissant ainsi la solitude. J'entendis Bella s'agitais à nouveau dans son sommeil. J'étais allé la retrouver, elle faisait encore un de ses cauchemars me rappelant ainsi mes fautes. Elle avait droit au sommeil tranquille. Je lui hantais ses nuits depuis déjà trop longtemps. Je voulais lui rendre son sommeil. J'étais près d'elle, comme tôt dans la journée. Je lui fredonnais sa berceuse la calmant instantanément. Je restais ainsi quelque minutes fredonnant à ma muse sa chanson, mes mains s'étaient une nouvelle fois misent à lui caresser les cheveux. Je me sentais à ma place, près de ma famille. J'étais concentré, sur elle et sur lui ne me souciant plus de la réalité. Imaginant une vie sereine, humaine et joyeuse avec eux. Mon attention se tourna vers ma famille qui rentraient ainsi je fus pris par surprise par Bella. Mes yeux étaient posaient sur son visage alors que ma douce ouvrir les yeux. J'étais décontenancé, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle se réveillait. Je pu lire dans son regard de l'incompréhension, et la panique s'installa. Les pensées de Carlisle tambourinaient dans ma tête, me disant que Bella ne devait pas paniquer.

**U**ne seule idée m'apparue et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes ...

* * *

_Donnez moi vos impression, votre ressenti sur ce chapitre. _

_J'espère avoir fais passer de l'émotion_

**Review = Teaser du chapitre VIII **

_A bientot =D_

_Amel_


End file.
